


Stranger Things Have Happened

by Spikedluv



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Giles goes away for the weekend he makes the mistake of leaving Buffy and Willow in charge of Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> To Danyelle who challenged me to try my hand at W/S/B. Uh, remember when I said it was going to be short?
> 
> Written: August 1 - 22, 2002

Chapter 1

Willow and Buffy were vamp sitting for Giles for the weekend. Buffy owed Giles for taking patrol for her last weekend when she was at the beach, so he was collecting by having her watch Spike while he was out of town this weekend. Buffy thought she was getting the raw end of the deal, but Giles retorted that he had to live with Spike everyday and Buffy’d had no reply for that. Willow was drafted by Buffy to help her so she didn’t have to be alone with Spike.

Giles left at 8am Saturday morning, so Buffy was barely awake when she and Willow showed up at his apartment to see him off. They entered the apartment still in their pajamas and wrapped in their favorite blankets. They carried their pillows, overnight bags and a duffel bag loaded with food, snacks, movies and games for the weekend.

“Bloody hell,” Spike woke up at the commotion and swore. “You two bints staying for the weekend or moving in?”

“Shut up, Spike,” a tired Buffy snapped at him and Willow gave him the evil squinty-eyed look.

“Ooohh!” he put his hands up and shivered in pretend fear before disappearing into the loft and Giles’ nice, soft bed.

After Giles left, the girls piled their overnight bags on the floor in the hallway and stuck the soda and perishables in the refrigerator, then Willow curled up in the recliner and Buffy on the couch, each with their blanket and pillow, and fell asleep.

Willow woke up first. Buffy was wrapped in her blanket like a cocoon and Willow could only see the top of her head. She folded her blanket and piled it and the pillow on the chair, then grabbed her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. She showered and dressed and then set up her laptop on the table. Buffy woke up about an hour later.

“Will?” she called out sleepily for Willow when she saw the folded blanket and pillow piled neatly in the chair.

“Over here,” Willow replied as she clicked away with the mouse.

“Uuhhh! What time is it?” Buffy moaned.

“Eleven-thirty,” Willow glanced at her watch.

“Alright. I’m getting up,” Buffy said without moving.

“If you get up I’ll start lunch while you’re showering,” Willow offered.

“What are we having?” Buffy asked.

“Grilled chicken sandwiches. And we’re using the left-over chicken for the quesadillas tonight,” Willow answered absently as she clicked the buttons that would shut down her computer.

“Okay,” Buffy agreed, still not moving.

“You have to get up to shower,” Willow moved to stand at the end of the couch with her hands on her hips.

“Am moving, see?” Buffy wiggled her toes.

“You’re not moving!” Willow grabbed her pillow out of the chair and hit Buffy in the stomach with it.

“Oomph!” Buffy groaned. “That’s war, Will!” she jumped up, grabbed her own pillow and began chasing Willow around the living and dining areas. Spike woke up to the screeching girls, stomped out of the bed and leaned over the railing to yell at them, when he was brought up short.

The Slayer was still wearing her pajamas, a little scrap of satin that barely came down over her bum when she was standing still. As she ran after Willow her breasts bounced and her bum, covered only in pink silk, was exposed.

And then there was Red. At least she was dressed in a tank top and cut off jean shorts, but, bugger, it didn’t look like she had on a bra either! Bloody hell, he thought. This weekend was going to be even more torture than he thought.

Willow finally called a halt to the pillow fight. “Okay!” she stopped running and held up her hands. “I give up! You win!” her voice was breathless and her breasts heaved fetchingly.

“Okay,” Buffy agreed with a smile and one more wack at Willow with the pillow she held in her hands before she dropped it and raced for the hall, reaching down to grab her overnight bag as she ran past.

Spike was thanking all the hell gods he could think of by name that the pillow fight was over when Willow bent down and picked up the pillow Buffy had dropped. Her shorts pulled tight over her bum and Spike could see the curve of her cheeks beneath the frayed material.

His heart stopped beating. Or, it would have, if he weren’t already dead, er, undead. He stumbled back away from the railing and fell onto his back on the Watcher’s bed. Bloody hell, he thought again, as he rearranged his hard cock in his jeans to a more comfortable position.

***

Spike knew he was never going to get back to sleep. He heard the shower running and Red moving about in the kitchen. He let his hard-on deflate enough to be comfortable in his jeans, then walked down the stairs and seated himself on one of the stools at the counter.

Willow was bent over in front of the oven and Spike’s cock leapt back to life as he gazed at her tight little bum. He’d never appreciated the counter hiding him from view more than he did right this minute.

“Aargh! Goddess, Spike!” Willow grabbed her throat as she jumped back, startled by the blond vampire.

“Sorry,” Spike lied with a smirk. The momentary scent of fear that came off of her body was delicious. Willow just rolled her eyes.

“What’re ya making?” Spike asked as he watched her move around the small kitchen.

“Grilled chicken for sandwiches,” she answered as she got out two paper plates and lay two opened buns on them. “Uh, you want one?” Willow hesitated as she was retying the bag of rolls.

“No thanks,” Spike said. “Could use some blood though.” Willow just looked at him as she tore off a couple of leaves of lettuce. “If you’re offering,” he tried to look innocent and Willow’s lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile.

She put the remaining lettuce in the refrigerator and pulled out the jar of mayonnaise, kicking the door shut with her foot. She glanced at Spike and caught his look of disappointment before he erased it, then pulled the bag of blood out from behind her back and tossed it at him. Spike automatically reached out to catch it and couldn’t hide the look of surprise that crossed his face before Willow saw it.

She grabbed the bag back out of his hand with a smile and tossed it into the microwave and then continued with her preparations. When the microwave dinged she grabbed a mug out of the cupboard, slit the corner of the bag and poured the blood into the mug.

She smoothly placed the mug in front of him, rinsed and tossed the empty bag and returned to her lunch duties. Spike was mesmerized by her tiny hands as they efficiently completed their tasks. He found himself wondering how they’d feel wrapped around his already hard cock and groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Willow looked up at him.

“Nothing,” he replied shortly as he took a sip of blood.

“Okay,” Willow gave a little shrug and turned away, but not before Spike saw the look of hurt that flashed across her face. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the Slayer interrupted the moment. Bloody hell, he thought, he was turning into a bleedin’ ponce.

He took another sip of blood and used the opportunity to study the Slayer. She was wearing a tank top with tiny straps that left most of her shoulders, chest and stomach bare and a pair of shorts.

“Spike, what are you doing here?” Buffy asked as she began helping Willow.

“Live here, Slayer,” he retorted.

“I mean, why are you awake already?”

“Do the words ‘pillow fight’ mean anythin’ to you?” Spike asked.

“We woke you up?” Willow asked in concern. Spike started to tell her it was alright when the Slayer interrupted again.

“Who cares? He could have gone back to sleep.”

“Buffy!” Willow admonished. Yep, a bleedin’ ponce, he thought as he moved away from the counter. He seated himself on the couch and turned on the television. Behind him Willow and Buffy ate lunch at the counter and then Buffy offered to clean up, since Willow had made lunch. Willow walked over to Spike.

“If you want to go to sleep now, we’ll be quiet,” she said. Spike looked up into her big green eyes and felt himself melt.

“That’s alright, pet,” he replied. He watched as if in slow motion as she reached her hand out toward him. Spike watched it’s progress with interest, sure it was headed for his cock. Instead she grabbed the empty mug that he was resting on his leg.

“I’ll just take this for you,” she backed away slowly, giving Spike ample time to observe her nipples which had pebbled beneath the tank top as her hand brushed his.

When Willow was gone Spike leaned his head back against the couch. Bloody hell, would this day *never* end?

***

After lunch had been cleaned up and put away the girls moved the coffee table to the side, threw the blankets and pillows on the floor and plopped down with soda and various manicure paraphernalia to watch the movie Buffy had popped into the VCR. Not that they watched it, since they spent most of the time giggling and filing and painting their nails.

Spike watched the beginning credits until he saw the title. Bloody hell, ‘The First Wives Club’? He was just opening his mouth to complain when he took a good look at the two girls lying on the floor in front of him, with their barely covered bums and long, bare legs. Spike closed his mouth and settled back to watch.

Bloody hell, Spike shifted on the couch. The movie was only half over and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t cum in his jeans already. The way they were wriggling around down there, their legs and shoulders touching...Spike stood up, rearranged himself in his jeans, and got the Watcher’s whiskey off of the book shelf.

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked as she turned her head to watch him.

“Getting the Watcher’s whiskey,” Spike replied shortly.

“Why?”

“If I have to sit through any more o’ this...crap...I’m gonna need it,” he lied as he indicated the movie they were watching.

“I need another soda,” Willow said as she crawled to her knees, lifting her bum in the air. “How ‘bout you?” she asked Buffy as she pushed her hands beneath her, so that she was on her hands and knees. Spike groaned and moved into the kitchen for a glass, although he’d just as soon use the bottle.

Willow stood up, took both empty cans and followed him into the kitchen. Spike splashed a generous amount of whiskey into the glass and drank it down while Willow rinsed the cans out and left them in the sink, then grabbed two more out of the refrigerator. She watched him silently as he refilled the glass and took a sip.

“Something wrong, luv?”

“What’s that taste like?” she asked. Spike held the glass out. Willow looked at it for a moment, then placed the cans on the counter, wiped her damp hands on her shorts and took the glass. She slowly put the glass to her lips and took a small sip. She grimaced.

“You didn’t hardly take anything,” Spike commented and she took a bigger sip. She grimaced again.

“It burns,” she said.

“S’posed to, luv. Here,” Spike had an idea. He pulled a tall glass out of the cupboard, poured about an inch of whiskey in the bottom, opened one of the cans of soda and poured it in, then handed it to Willow. She looked at it suspiciously, then took it out of his hand and took a sip. She looked up at him in pleasant surprise.

“That’s pretty good,” she smiled, and Spike couldn’t help but smile back. “Hey, Buffy,” she turned and headed toward the living room, “try this.” Spike leaned against the counter and took another sip of whiskey, listening to the two girls’ conversation.

“Pretty good, huh?”

“Not bad. What’s in it?”

“Uh, some of Giles’ whiskey,” Willow admitted with a guilty laugh, then whispered, “Want one?” Willow was soon back in the kitchen, empty-handed.

“Can you make another one?” she asked, bouncing on her toes. Spike reached for another glass.

***

Five minutes of whispering later the two girls kicked the blankets back a bit and pulled the coffee table back out.

“What’re ya doing now?” Spike asked, trying to sound indifferent.

“Toenails,” Willow smiled at him as she knelt on the other side of the coffee table. Buffy sat on the couch, as far away from him as she could, and put her feet up on the coffee table. Willow rolled the bottle of polish between her hands, then opened it and, with a look of great concentration on her face, began to polish Buffy’s toes.

It took almost half an hour for Willow to polish Buffy’s toenails, since she had to take a sip of her drink between each toe. By the time Willow had put on the drying top coat and sprayed another quick-dry solution over Buffy’s toenails, both girls had finished their drinks.

After Willow had recapped the spray she looked down at her empty glass and then up at Spike.

“My drink’s all gone,” she smiled wide-eyed at him.

“Want Spike to fix you another, luv?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Yes!” she jumped to her feet. “Buffy, want another?”

“Sure,” Buffy held out her empty glass.

“Okay, you stay there and dry,” Willow skipped to the kitchen and pulled two sodas out of the refrigerator. Spike followed her, made two more drinks, poured himself another glass of whiskey and followed her back out to the living room.

Willow handed Buffy her drink then walked over to the VCR to put in the next movie. Spike sat back down on the couch and watched her. Willow returned to the couch, slipped between his legs and the coffee table and sat down between him and Buffy. She grabbed her drink off of the coffee table, then leaned back and put her feet up.

“What now?” he asked, nodding toward their toes when Willow looked up at him questioningly.

“Oh, we need to wait for Buffy’s toes to dry so she can do mine,” she wiggled her toes. Spike gave a small nod of his head to show he understood.

Willow settled back into the cushion, took a deep breath...and started talking. She talked about college, about growing up with Xander, about meeting Buffy, about somebody named Jesse, about high school and Giles and someone named Ms. Calendar, until Spike was afraid she was never going to shut up. Finally Willow was silent. She put her feet down, leaned forward and tapped her finger on Buffy’s toenails.

“Okay, Buffy, you can...,” Spike put his finger over her mouth. “What?” she said against his finger as she turned to look at him. Spike nodded toward Buffy and Willow turned to see that her friend had fallen asleep with the empty glass in her hand.

“Buffy!”

“Shh! You don’t want to wake her up. She’ll probably just fall asleep in the middle of doing your nails, or do a buggered-up job of it,” Spike told her.

“But I wanted my toenails done, too,” Willow pouted as she put her feet back up on the coffee table and wiggled her toes again.

Spike fought a battle within himself, then said, “I could do ‘em for ya, luv.”

“You?!” Willow asked in surprise. “No offense, Spike, but I’ve seen what your nails look like,” she nodded toward the chipping black polish on his fingernails.

“Yeah, well,” he held his hands up and examined them, “don’t pay much attention to myself. Used ta do Dru’s nails, though.”

“You did Dru’s nails?”

“So,” Spike stood, “you using the purple, too?” he referred to the polish Willow had put on Buffy’s toenails.

“No!” Willow yelped. “Purple is so not my color. Mine is,” she paused and looked around him, “oh, I left it over there,” she pointed. Spike picked a bottle of red polish off of her pillow.

“Red?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Willow nodded. “My favorite color,” he smirked at her.

“‘C-cause of blood, right?” she asked as he knelt on the other side of the table.

“Among other things,” he looked up at her, his eyes taking in the beautiful red hair surrounding her pale, white skin. Willow blushed.

***

Spike polished Willow’s nails in silence. When he was done he blew on them. Willow jerked her feet in surprise. Spike saw the goosebumps on her legs and heard her racing heart. He blew on them again.

“You, um, you can just use that other stuff,” she pointed at the top coat and spray. Spike smirked up at her and she blushed. He dutifully applied the top coat and then sprayed the nails. Willow put her legs out flat so she could see her toes.

“Wow! You did a really great job!” She looked over at Buffy’s toes. “Much better than the job I did on Buffy’s,” she gave Spike an ‘oops’ look and he smiled back at her as he rose to his feet. He picked up his empty glass and pointed at Willow’s.

“Want another?” he asked.

“Maybe, uh, just water this time,” she blushed again. Spike picked up the glass. “Oh, and would you take this one out, too?” Willow took the empty glass out of Buffy’s unresisting fingers and handed it to Spike. Spike sat the glasses on the counter, pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator for Willow and walked back into the living room.

“Uh, Spike?” Willow asked. “Would you get me the polish remover and some cotton balls?” she pointed to the items she needed. Spike tossed the bottle of water to her and grabbed the items she had requested. He sat back down on the couch and handed them to her.

“Thanks,” Willow smiled as she took them from him and handed him the opened bottle of water. He shrugged, took a sip and sat it on the end table. Willow opened the remover, put some on a cotton ball and, holding the open bottle between her knees, grabbed Spike’s hand and began to rub the chipped polish with the soaked cotton ball.

“What are you doing?” Spike asked.

“Doing you now,” Willow said as she concentrated on her task. Spike felt his cock jump again as he thought about Willow doing him. “Uh, you do still have the black polish, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah, I have it,” he replied. When Willow had finished removing the chipped polish she recapped the remover and looked up at him expectantly. “What?”

“Where is it? The polish,” she prodded at his confused look.

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded, then got up and retrieved the polish from his duster pocket. He handed the polish to Willow and sat back down. She rolled the bottle between her hands and then opened it. She made him place his hand on his knee and leaned against his arm to apply the polish. When she finished the first hand she looked at his second hand as she studied the logistics.

“You’re gonna have to move this one,” she poked his already polished hand with a finger. Spike lifted it and placed it on the couch behind her, then put his other hand on his knee where she could reach it. After she put on the top coat and sprayed his fingers she made him hold his hands up so she could look at them.

“What do you think?” she asked as she closely examined her handiwork.

“Looks good,” Spike said. Willow glanced at her toes and then back at his hands.

“You did a better job,” she frowned.

“Piffle! This looks great.”

“Really?” she looked at him with wide green eyes.

“Said so, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Okay, watch the movie and let them dry,” she leaned back against the couch.

“You mean you’re gonna shut up long enough for me to watch the movie?” Spike teased.

“Hey!” she nudged his arm. “Did I talk too much?” she asked worriedly.

“Nah, just teasing ya, Red,” he looked down at her.

Chapter 2

After the movie was over Willow got out the fixings for the quesadillas they were having for supper while Spike sat at the counter watching her. He’d offered to help, but Willow had looked at his nails and said they weren’t dry yet. When she was almost done Spike offered to wake Buffy.

The next thing Willow heard was Buffy’s scream and, “Geez, Spike! You big jerk!” followed by Spike’s insincere, “Sorry. Supper’s almost ready.” Willow looked through the window to see what the commotion was all about.

“Did you wake her up like that?” Willow asked.

“Like what?” Spike tried to look innocent.

“Like *that*?” Willow pointed at his face. Spike raised his hand and rubbed it over his ridges, then smiled.

“Yeah!” he said with a smirk as his vamp face faded away. Willow had to turn her back to hide her smile.

The three of them sat at the dining room table and ate the chicken quesadillas. The two girls had soda with theirs while Spike had a mug of blood. After supper they cleaned up the mess and when Buffy went to put in the next movie Willow placed three just-washed glasses, two tall and one short, and two cans of soda on the counter, then gave Spike a big smile.

“‘Nother drink?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Willow just nodded her head.

“Spike’s making us another drink,” Willow walked into the living room to tell Buffy as Spike began to pour the whiskey.

“Let’s share a soda this time,” Buffy replied.

“Okay,” Willow agreed. Spike froze and looked at the two glasses. He’d already poured in the same amount of whiskey as last time. Oh, well, he shrugged as he opened a can and divided it between the two glasses.

When Willow appeared in the doorway he handed her the unopened can of soda, “Here, put this away, would ya, luv? And get out a couple of ice cubes,” he added as he poured whiskey into his glass and recapped the bottle.

Willow put ice cubes in the two glasses then picked one up and took a sip. Her eyes opened wide as she tasted the whiskey. “Wow!” she looked at Spike with wide eyes.

“Too much?” he asked. “Already had it poured when you decided to split the soda. If it’s too much you’ll have ta open the other one.” Willow took another experimental sip.

“No, no,” she said as her face scrunched up a little. “It’s good. Really. It, um, grows on you,” she added as she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Spike shook his head in bemusement and followed her.

“Come sit on the couch, Buffy,” Willow commanded as she stopped by the end table.

“Why?” Buffy asked from her position on the blanket.

“You know why,” Willow replied and Spike frowned, wondering why, himself.

“Oh, Will,” Buffy groused as she got up and did what the redhead suggested. She took her previous spot on the couch with the remote in her hand, taking the drink from Willow as she passed her.

“You next,” Willow turned to look at Spike who was still standing behind her, admiring the view.

“Hmm?” he looked up.

“Sit,” she pointed at the couch.

“No! Wills, I don’t want to sit next to him!” Buffy said.

“Have to,” Willow said in a tone that brooked no argument.

“Why can’t you do it?” Buffy asked.

“You know I won’t be in any shape to do it,” Willow countered. “Sit,” she turned back to Spike, who sat. When Willow was seated with her feet up on the coffee table she gave her toes a wiggle and said, “Okay, start the movie.”

“Uh, what’s going on?” Spike said as the opening credits began to roll.

“Gonna need a shoulder,” Willow said, then, ‘Oh, forgot the tissues.” She got up and grabbed a box of tissues which she sat on the end table by her elbow before resuming her seat.

“Tissues?” Spike asked. “Shoulder? Is this a girlie movie?!” he asked in horror.

“Of course it is. We’re both girls, aren’t we? Now, be quiet and watch the movie,” she settled back again. Well, he couldn’t deny they were both girls, especially with them sitting so close to him. He sat back and put his feet up, resting his glass on his thigh.

“What’s the movie?” he asked.

“‘Steel Magnolia’s’,” Willow whispered back. When Julia Roberts’ character told her mother she was pregnant the water works started. Willow leaned against his arm and Buffy curled into the corner of the couch, as far away from him as she could get. By the time the funeral was over he had his arms around both girls as they sobbed on his chest.

“Oh, goddess, I love that movie,” Willow said when it was over.

“You love it?! You do that to yourselves on purpose?”

“It’s a great movie,” she said with a sniffle. Spike just shook his head.

***

“Wanna break out the chips?” Willow asked Buffy.

“Yeah. I want the Doritos,” Buffy said.

“Okay. I’ll get the chips while you rewind the movie. Wanna watch another movie or play a game next?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen. Spike was pouring more whiskey into his glass and Willow sat the two empty glasses she carried in front of him. She opened the bag of chips and poured them into a bowl and smiled at Spike as he fixed her and Buffy another drink.

The three of them sat around the dining room table playing games, eating chips and drinking. They played ‘Clue’, Spike won. They played ‘Scrabble’, Spike won. Finally Buffy pushed away from the table in disgust.

“Geez, Will, it was bad enough losing to you all the time, now I’m losing to...*Spike*!”

“Sore loser,” Spike muttered under his breath as he helped Willow gather up the game pieces.

“Sore winner,” Willow kicked him under the table.

“Am not,” he denied.

“No? Then what was ‘nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!’?” she asked and Spike laughed. Willow froze. She’d never heard Spike laugh. “Do that again,” she said.

“What?” he asked.

“Laugh,” she said and Spike just stared at her. Bloody hell, he thought, bleedin’ ponce.

“Let’s watch ‘Top Gun’ next,” Buffy suggested from the living room and the moment was broken.

“Okay,” Willow swallowed hard as her fingers fumbled with the letters. When the game was packed away she placed it on the pile in the living room and finished her drink. She rinsed her glass out and sat it in the sink then returned to the living room where Buffy had slid the coffee table aside and spread the blankets back out.

With a nervous glance at Spike who had moved to the couch, Willow knelt down on the blanket next to Buffy, then stretched out on her belly to watch the movie. Her shorts gapped slightly and Spike had a perfect view of her nicely rounded bum beneath pink knickers.

When the movie was half over Buffy wiggled close to Willow, put one leg over the redhead’s legs and whispered in her ear. Willow shrugged and giggled.

“What, are we playing truth or dare, now?” she whispered back.

“Okay!” Buffy rolled onto her back with a big smile, rested her hands on her belly and stared at the ceiling. “Answer the question!”

“Don’t I get to pick?” Willow asked.

“Alright,” Buffy rolled her eyes, “pick.” Willow thought about it for a minute, worried about what kind of dare Buffy might come up with, with Spike in the room.

“Truth,” she said with a deep sigh as she rolled to her side and rested her head in her hand.

“How many boys have you kissed? And name them!” Buffy added quickly.

“You mean any kind of kiss, or tongue-kiss?” Willow asked for clarification.

“Definitely tongue!” Buffy giggled.

“Two,” Willow said after thinking about it. “Oz and Xander. My turn, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Same question.”

“Three. Angel, Spike,” she groaned, “and...Parker!” she turned to look at Willow as she said the last name.

“Poophead!” they both said and laughed.

“Truth or dare?” Buffy asked.

“Truth,” Willow didn’t hesitate this time.

“Did you do it with Oz?”

“Buffy!” Willow slapped her friend as Buffy laughed.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes,” Willow was embarrassed. It would be nothing to answer these questions if Spike weren’t sitting there listening to them.

“How many...?”

“My turn!” Willow interrupted her. “Truth or dare?” she asked Buffy.

“Truth.”

“Who kissed better...Angel or Spike?” Willow asked. Spike’s ears perked up with interest and Buffy froze.

“I am *so* going to kill you!” Buffy rolled onto Willow and started tickling her. “Take it back!”

“No!” Willow squealed. “Answer the question! Buffy, stop!” Willow finally broke away from the blond. “Answer the question,” she said breathlessly.

Bloody hell, Spike thought, as if things weren’t bad enough, now the two bints were rolling on each other, touching each other, and what he wouldn’t give to be down there between them...

“I’m not answering that,” Buffy said.

“It’s Spike, isn’t it?” Willow asked. “Otherwise you’d answer it,” she said smugly.

“Okay,” Buffy got an evil gleam in her eye. “Yes, it was Spike. Truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth,” Willow hesitated this time.

“Why did you want to know?”

“Just curious,” Willow picked at the blanket.

“Liar. Tell the truth or I get to pick a dare.”

“Buffy! I was just curious. Honest!”

“I’m picking a dare,” Buffy said, then closed her eyes in concentration. She opened them and stared into Willow’s eyes. “I dare you to kiss Spike.”

“Wh-what?” Willow asked.

“Kiss Spike.”

“No, Buffy,” Willow was shaking her head.

“You asked because you wanted to know what it was like. So find out for yourself,” Buffy said. “Kiss Spike.”

“Would you stop saying that?! He’s not playing,” Willow’s voice sounded desperate. “And he probably doesn’t want me to kiss him anyway,” she hissed.

“Spike,” Buffy looked over at the vampire who tried to hide his interest in their conversation. “Can Willow kiss you?”

“Buffy!” Willow tried to clamp her hand over Buffy’s mouth, but Buffy rolled out of the way. “I’m gonna do another spell,” Willow pointed at her wildly, “and, and...you’ll be sorry!”

Spike would have laughed if his cock wasn’t so hard. He had heard Willow’s heart start to race and her breathing speed up when they started talking about him. So, the little witch wondered how he kissed, huh?

“Red,” Spike said. Willow turned her head toward him but refused to look at him.

“Spike, you don’t have to...,” she started.

“Come here, Red,” he interrupted her. Willow looked up at him then and he crooked his finger at her. Spike almost groaned out loud when he smelled the scent of her arousal. Willow slowly got to her feet and walked over to the couch with her eyes on the floor. Spike patted the cushion beside him and Willow knelt on the couch next to him.

“Gonna have to look at me, luv, if you’re gonna kiss me,” Spike said softly. Willow swallowed hard, then raised her eyes to his. “C’mere,” Spike held out his arms and Willow inched closer to him. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, then put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. “Kiss me, luv,” he looked into her big, green eyes as he spoke.

Willow glanced at his lips, then back into his eyes. She lowered her head slowly and placed her closed lips against his. They stayed that way for several seconds until Willow finally found the courage to part her lips and run her tongue over his lips. Spike moaned and tightened his hold on Willow’s hips.

Willow slipped her tongue between his lips and Spike parted them, allowing her access to his mouth. Emboldened, Willow explored his mouth, pressing her lips more firmly against his as she fell against him.

Spike wrapped his arms around her, crushing her soft breasts against his hard chest as he took control of the kiss away from her. His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring, plundering, as his hands pressed against her back and her arms slipped around his neck. Finally he pulled away so she could breathe.

“Wow,” she moaned as her forehead rested against his, “no *way* Angel could kiss better than that!” Spike smirked.

“Wanna do it again?” he asked.

“Yes,” Willow nodded her head quickly, then crushed her lips to his.

Chapter 3

Willow pulled away from Spike and smiled down at him as she ran a hand down his chest. Oh, yeah, that was the best kiss she’d ever had. Probably the best she would ever have. A twelve on the one-to-ten scale. She looked over at Buffy.

“Truth or dare?” she asked her friend, still a little breathless.

“Wh-what?” Buffy asked, confused. She’d been lost in watching Willow and Spike kiss and couldn’t get her brain around what Willow was saying.

“Truth or dare?” Willow repeated.

“I, um, I think the game is over,” Buffy finally managed to get out.

“Game’s not over until I get my final turn,” Willow smiled and Buffy shuddered. “Truth...or dare. Pick truth,” Willow teased.

“Uh, dare,” Buffy swallowed hard, not trusting the look on Willow’s face.

“I dare you to kiss Spike,” Willow said with a satisfied smile.

“What?!” Spike and Buffy yelled at the same time.

“Kiss Spike,” Willow repeated.

“I’m not kissing...,” they both stopped at the same time, loathe to agree on anything, even the fact that they didn’t want to kiss each other.

“Buffy,” Willow put one hand on her hip, the other remained around Spike’s neck, “you can’t not do it. It’s a dare. You’ll be reviled for the rest of your natural life as a, a welsher, a coward, a, a...something else that’s really bad,” Willow finished. Buffy didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Look, Willow, you’re the one who wanted to know how well Spike kissed. I’ve already kissed him, and it wasn’t all that great...,”

“Liar!” Willow interrupted her. “You said it was better than Angel. And I remember how you used to go on, and on, and on...,”

“Alright!”

“...about Angel’s kisses. He’s so sweet, he’s so strong, he’s so...,”

“Willow!”

“Yes?”

“One little kiss?”

“What?! No!” Spike cried in horror.

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

“No bloody way!” Willow smiled at Spike as she leaned down, placing her mouth close to his ear.

“I’ll make the slayer taste go away if you don’t like it,” she whispered, then licked his ear.

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned as his hand tightened on Willow’s back. “Well, let’s get this over with!” he waved Buffy over with his free hand.

“Let’s get this over with?” Buffy stood with her hands on her hips. “Oh, please, like I want this to last any longer than it has to. I mean, I don’t even want to do it at all.”

“Whatever. Just get over here.”

“Fuck you, Spike!”

“Aargh!” Spike closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Willow nibbled on his jaw and placed little kisses by his lips. “Witch,” he opened his eyes and stared at her.

“Yes, Spike?” she asked meekly.

“You’re walking a fine line here.”

“Wh-what line is that?” she rubbed one hand over his chest as the fingers of the other played with his hair.

“The one where I’m debating whether to beat ya or kiss ya,” he ran his hand down her back to her bum. Willow felt herself get all tingly.

“Do I get a vote?” she asked. Willow looked over at Buffy as she felt the cushions dip when the blond climbed on the couch.

“Well?” Buffy looked down at Spike who was still leaning his head against the back of the couch.

“Well what?” he asked. “You’re the one supposed ta kiss me.”

“Quiet,” Willow put her fingers over each of their lips to keep them from speaking. She placed her hands on the back of each of their heads and moved them together until their lips touched. Buffy and Spike gave each other a quick, closed mouth kiss and pulled away.

“That was pathetic,” Willow said. “Try it again.”

“Will!” Buffy whined at the same time Spike whined, “Red!” They both stopped and looked at each other.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Buffy leaned forward and kissed Spike. Willow rubbed her hand over Buffy’s back as she leaned against Spike and ran her fingers through his hair.

Spike parted his lips and Buffy shoved her tongue in his mouth. Spike kissed her back, if only to show her that she didn’t have control. Buffy moaned as his tongue battled hers, one hand slipping to the back of his head, her fingers meeting Willow’s in his hair, the other dropping to his chest.

Spike placed his hand on the back of Buffy’s head and held her, his other arm tightening around Willow’s back, his hand moving around her to cup her breast. Willow placed her lips against Spike’s neck and sucked. Finally Spike and Buffy broke apart so Buffy could breathe.

“That was...yucky!” she wiped her mouth and fell bonelessly back onto the couch.

“Yeah...disgusting,” Spike agreed as the scent of her arousal made his cock dance.

Willow watched them both with a knowing smile on her face, then lowered her lips to Spike’s.

***

Willow was so turned on by Spike’s kiss. Who was she kidding, she been working her way up to ‘turned on’ all day and was now well past *that* stop on the railroad track! She moved her hands up into his hair and held his face as she kissed him. She moved her leg so that she was straddling him and leaned into him.

Spike’s hands moved down her hips to her thighs, his hands cool against her warm skin, then slid back up, slipping beneath her jean shorts to cup her bum. Willow moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her flesh.

“Spike,” she moaned against his lips. Spike moved both hands down to her knees and pushed them apart so that she fell onto his lap. Willow felt his erection pressing against her center and moaned again. Spike ran his hands up her body until he was cupping her breasts.

“Spike,” Willow leaned in and kissed him again as he gently kneaded her swollen mounds. He slid his hands into her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands, cupping his hands around the back of her head, pressing her close to him. He released her lips so she could breathe and Willow gulped in large lungfuls of air.

“C-can we do more?” she asked shyly, her voice breathless.

“More kissing?” Spike asked.

“No, more...other stuff,” Willow blushed. Spike smirked.

“Naked stuff?” he teased as he ran a finger down her neck to her breast, grazing it over her nipple. Willow closed her eyes.

“Don’t...don’t be mean,” her voice cracked with emotion as her fingers tightened in his hair.

“Not being mean, little girl,” Spike slipped both hands beneath her tank top, running them up her sides until his thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts, “just want to make sure we both know what you want.” He moved his hands higher and his thumbs grazed over her nipples. Willow moaned.

“Everything, Spike,” she kissed him lightly, her arms wrapped around his head as she rubbed herself against him. “I want everything,” she kissed him again.

“Careful what you wish for, luv,” Spike replied as he lifted her tank top and pulled it over her head. With his hands on her back he lowered his head to her breasts, licking and sucking the top of one rounded mound, pulling her nipple into his mouth, then moving his head to the other.

Willow held his head to her with one hand while the other slid down his back. Spike took one last pull on her nipple, then sat back to look at her. Willow grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and tugged it up. Spike pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. With a little moan Willow ran her hands over his chest.

He was hard and soft at the same time, Willow thought as she kneaded his muscles. She lowered her head and kissed his shoulder as her hands rubbed his arms, then scooched back on his lap as she rained kisses down his chest until her tongue played over his nipple. Spike moaned and Willow sucked on it, gently at first, then harder.

Willow looked over at Buffy, the Slayer’s heavy breathing noticeable even to her human ears.

“Come touch him,” she held her hand out. Buffy frantically shook her head ‘no’. “He feels really good,” Willow took Buffy’s hand in hers and placed it on Spike’s chest.

Buffy swallowed hard as her fingers squeezed Spike’s chest. What was she doing, she wondered, even as she rose to her knees and moved closer to him. She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach and felt his muscles clench. She lowered her head to his neck and tasted him. Spike moaned as his fingers tickled the back of her thigh.

Willow placed her hand on Buffy’s back and leaned forward to suck on Spike’s neck. The vampire jerked beneath her and moved a hand beneath each of their shorts, squeezing their bums. Both girls moaned into his neck at his touch, sucking his skin into their mouths with renewed vigor. Spike moaned as his desire grew.

Willow moved her hand beneath Buffy’s shirt and rubbed it over her bare back as she continued to suck on Spike and rub herself against him. Buffy had one hand on Spike’s chest, the other clutched the arm he had around her. She moaned in his ear as Willow’s fingers closed over her nipple.

“Take her shirt off, Red,” Spike commanded and Willow moved both hands to Buffy’s belly, grabbing her shirt and lifting it over her head. “Now take her into your mouth,” he used the hand that was squeezing her bum to direct her toward Buffy. Willow leaned over and lowered her head to Buffy’s breast, pulling a nipple into her mouth and sucking.

Buffy moaned. Spike worked his fingers between their thighs and pressed against their opening, letting their juices coat his fingers before pressing one inside each of them. As one, both girls moaned. Buffy’s head dropped back and she arched her back, trying to simultaneously press herself against Spike’s finger and into Willow’s mouth.

Willow pulled away from Buffy and looked at Spike with lust-filled eyes. Spike nudged Buffy with his arm. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then down at Willow’s chest. She lowered her head to her friends breast and sucked as much of it as she could into her mouth, her tongue worrying the nipple as she sucked.

Spike was so hard. He’d been watching the scantily clad girls all day and now, the sight of them pleasuring each other, the feel of them around his fingers, wet and warm and tight, was almost more than he could take. He pulled out of them, moved Buffy backward on the couch and flipped Willow to her back.

He slid to the floor and pulled Willow’s shorts off of her, then spread her legs and buried his head between them.

“Spi-ike!” Willow cried out at his touch. She wrapped her arms around Buffy’s legs as she squirmed and panted beneath Spike. Willow’s hands moved up Buffy’s thighs and slipped beneath her shorts, squeezing her butt cheeks as Spike licked and sucked her own swollen flesh.

Buffy moaned at Willow’s touch and Willow turned her head to the side, placing kisses on the inside of her friend’s thigh. Buffy gently kneaded Willow’s breasts, then more roughly until her fingers were plucking at her nipples. Willow began to buck beneath them. Her body tensed and she came, screaming both their names.

Spike drank the juices that spilled from Willow, then stood and removed his jeans. Before Willow had recovered he climbed back on the couch between her legs and drove himself into her. Willow screamed, clamping her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. He leaned down to take her breast into his mouth and the top of his head hit Buffy’s sensitive flesh.

Buffy moaned at the contact and grabbed his head with the hand he had displaced from Willow’s breast. Spike lifted his head and looked into Willow’s eyes.

“Touch her,” he instructed with a smirk. Willow returned his smirk and slipped two fingers between Buffy’s thighs, running them along her slit before slipping one inside her. Spike reached up and undid the button of Buffy’s shorts, tugging them down just enough to give Willow room to maneuver her fingers.

Buffy groaned, her grip on Spike’s hair and Willow’s breast tightening as Willow slipped a second finger inside her wet hole, pumping them in and out of her. Spike lifted himself on his arms, taking Buffy’s nipple into his mouth as he thrust into Willow. Buffy threw her head back, clutching Spike’s head to her chest, moaning as her fingers tweaked Willow’s nipple.

Too many sensations, both emotional and physical, were wrapping themselves around Willow. She was touching Buffy, her best friend, making her moan, Spike was inside her, and had already made her cum once. She felt as if her heart were going to burst, then her muscles tensed again and with her mouth open in a silent scream, Willow came.

As she lay beneath her friend and her lover, unable to move, trying to catch her breath, she felt a tear slip out of her eye and run down her temple. Too much, she thought. You shouldn’t be able to feel this much.

***

With Willow’s muscles clenching around his cock, Spike closed blunt teeth on Buffy’s nipple and pumped his seed into the redhead lying beneath him. Spike lowered himself onto Willow and buried his face in her neck as his muscles continued to spasm. Willow’s suddenly heavy arms dropped away from Buffy and she wrapped them around Spike’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” he lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he brushed her tear away with his thumb.

“Nothing,” Willow shook her head. “At this moment, absolutely nothing.” Spike looked at her for a long moment, then wrapped his arms around her and held her, his face hidden in her neck. She was right, he thought, this moment was perfect.

Buffy leaned against the back of the couch, her eyes closed, her body worn out though she had only been witness to the other’s release, her hand absently rubbing Spike’s back as he lay on Willow.

“Slayer hasn’t cum, yet,” Spike whispered into Willow’s ear.

“What are we going to do about that?” she whispered back with a smile.

“I’ll take the lead,” he smirked, “you follow right along behind me.” Spike rose from the couch, grabbed Buffy around the waist and lifted her to her feet. He unzipped her shorts and pushed them down over her hips and legs, then lowered her to the blankets and pulled them off of her.

“Spike!” Buffy finally found her tongue.

“Shut up, Slayer,” Spike replied, laying between her thighs and spreading them, just before his tongue found her.

“Spike!” Buffy cried out as she arched her back.

Willow sat up on the couch, pressing her thighs together, the sight of Spike’s head between her best friends legs turning her on more than she would have ever thought possible. She slid off of the couch and onto her knees, crawling over to Spike.

Willow ran her fingers up the back of Spike’s legs to his ass, then slipped between them. She cupped his balls, then pressed her fingers against the sensitive spot behind them. Spike growled against Buffy and the blond screamed.

“Willow!” she cried as her body bucked. “What did you do?”

“Want me to do it again?” Willow asked with a smirk.

“Yes!” Buffy urged, then screamed as Willow touched Spike again, her touch making him lick and suck harder and faster on the girl who’s knees were closed tight against his head.

“Ohhh! Spike!” Buffy screamed as she came, her fingers clenching at his hair and the blankets beneath her. Spike drank her juices, then climbed up her body and slammed into her.

He was so hard. Partly because of Willow’s touch, and partly because of the girl lying beneath him, a combination of her hard, tight body, the scent of her, and his demon’s desire to dominate the Slayer.

Buffy opened eyes full of desire and, without warning, flipped them so that she was on top. She rode him hard and Spike moaned, reaching up to cup her bouncing breasts. He lifted his head to lick and suck them, then Buffy buried her hand in his hair and tugged, pulling his head back. She lowered her head to his and claimed his lips.

Willow was getting wet again. Spike entering Buffy, fondling, licking and sucking her breasts, kissing her, sliding in and out of her. Willow moaned. Spike and Buffy pulled apart and looked back at her.

“C’mere, Red,” Spike smirked, holding a hand out as the other gripped Buffy’s hip. Willow crawled over to him and took his hand. “You were a naughty girl, Red,” Spike’s voice was husky as he remembered how Willow had touched him.

“I couldn’t remember everything you said, Spike,” Willow replied in school-girl voice as she blushed, “just that you said something about your behind.”

“Now it’s all about your behind,” Spike growled. “C’mon, baby,” he tugged her into position, “sit on my face.”

Willow straddled his face facing Buffy and moaned as Spike grasped her bum and touched her with his tongue, tasting both of their release. She grabbed Buffy’s shoulders for support. Buffy leaned down and took Willow’s nipple into her mouth and the redhead moaned again.

“Buffy. Oh, goddess, Spike,” she moaned as feelings flooded her body. Buffy lifted her head and Willow leaned forward to press her lips against the blond’s. Buffy parted her lips and Willow slipped her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Then Buffy was kissing her, thrusting her tongue into Willow’s mouth as Spike thrust his into her wet passage.

“Mmnnhh,” Willow began to moan into Buffy’s mouth as she moved on Spike’s face. Spike took her hand and placed her fingers against Buffy. Willow wet her fingers on the juices running out of her friend, then rubbed her clit. Buffy began to move faster over Spike and his fingers tightened on Willow’s bum.

Willow came, screaming her release into Buffy’s mouth. At the taste of her sweet juices Spike thrust up into Buffy. Buffy’s body tensed.

“Oh, god, Spike!” she threw her head back as she came, her muscles clamping around Spike and taking him with her. He growled against Willow as he shot his own release into Buffy. Willow and Buffy leaned against each other, holding each other up. Finally they fell off of Spike and lay on their side’s, giggling, exhausted.

“Bloody bints,” Spike groaned as he used the last of his energy to slap Willow’s naked bum. Willow pushed herself backward until she was laying against Spike, then pulled Buffy against her. Spike rolled onto his side and cradled Willow in his arms. Buffy pulled the second blanket over them and they fell asleep.

Chapter 4

Willow woke up the next morning feeling well rested and content. She stretched, then froze as she realized that she was lying between two bodies, one warm and one cool. And that all three of them were naked.

She felt herself blush as memories of what she had done last night filled her mind. Rather, what she, Spike and Buffy had done last night...to each other. She had kissed Spike, mmm, the best kiss of her life, and then he had...touched her, tasted her, been inside her.

Oh, goddess, she had kissed *Buffy*! Taken her friend’s breast into her mouth! And Buffy had done the same to her. She remembered how her friend had felt when Willow pressed her finger inside her, how she had moaned; remembered watching Spike and Buffy together; remembered how she and Buffy had both ridden Spike, one on his face and the other on his cock, to orgasm as they’d kissed each other.

Willow moaned and pressed her thighs together as she felt herself get wet.

“Red,” Spike’s breath tickled her neck as his fingers tightened on her hip.

“Wh-what?” Willow responded.

“What you thinking about?” Spike slide his hand over her belly, through her curls and between her thighs.

“N-nothing!” Willow replied.

“Don’t lie to me, pet,” he licked her neck as his finger ran along her slit. “Not only don’t you do it very well, but I can smell you,” he slipped his finger between her slick folds and Willow moaned at his touch.

“You’re disgusting, Spike,” Buffy rolled over to face them.

“Can smell you, too, Slayer,” he smirked. Buffy’s mouth dropped open.

“Pig!” she finally managed to get out. Spike opened his mouth to retort. Willow twisted to wrap her arms around both of their necks and put her hands over their mouths.

“Quiet!” she admonished from her new position on her back as they both stared down at her with wide eyes. “You’re gonna ruin everything!” she pouted and would have stomped her foot if she could.

“Ruin what?” Buffy asked from behind Willow’s hand.

“I was feeling all relaxed, and content, and happy, and, okay, a little sore, but that’s not the point, and besides,” she pouted again, “Spike was busy before you interrupted him.” Spike laughed behind her hand.

“Feeling a little horny, luv?” he asked.

“No,” Willow denied and Spike nipped her finger. “Lots,” she smiled at him shyly.

“Well, lets see what we can do about that, eh, Slayer?” Spike said as he lowered his head to Willow’s breast.

Buffy watched Willow’s eyes close as her hand tightened in Spike’s hair. She glanced at Spike’s lips as they sucked on her breast, his tongue as it laved her nipple. Spike caught her eye and then looked down at Willow’s other breast.

Buffy looked at Willow and saw her staring back at her. With her eyes locked on the redhead’s, Buffy lowered her mouth to Willow’s breast. Willow moaned; her hands tightened on the back of their heads, pressing them to her.

Spike ran his finger between Willow’s thighs to make sure she was still wet. Willow moaned, spreading them at his touch. Spike took Buffy’s hand, placed his finger behind hers, pressed them both against Willow’s opening, then slid them inside her.

“Spike...Buffy,” Willow moaned as she bucked against their joined hands.

“Like that, Red?” Spike teased her as he bent Buffy’s finger and pressed it against Willow’s wall, then rubbed it over the nerves bundled there.

“Yes!” Willow cried as she dug her heels into the floor and pushed against them. Spike pulled their fingers out and Willow moaned in protest. Spike smirked at her as he slipped two of Buffy’s fingers back inside her, then placed his on her clit, stroking it as Buffy pumped her fingers in and out of Willow’s wet hole.

“Go easy, Slayer,” Spike murmured, “don’t wanna hurt her.” He lowered his mouth to Willow’s breast, sucking as their fingers made her body hum.

“I’m not gonna hurt her,” Buffy said before her mouth recaptured Willow’s other breast.

“Hmmnn,” Willow moaned, running her hands over their backs, her fingers digging in as they brought her to the edge. Spike felt her body tense and captured her cries of release with his lips.

Willow barely had time to recover before Spike was pushing Buffy’s hand out of the way and bringing Willow to orgasm with his mouth. Buffy leaned over Willow, kneading her breast as she kissed her, exploring her mouth. Willow’s hand rubbed Buffy’s back, the other cupping her breast as Willow kissed her back.

Spike drank Willow’s juices as they flowed from her body. He pulled away and crawled up her, positioned his head at her entrance and thrust into her. Willow managed to lift her sore and tired legs and wrap them around Spike’s waist, her hand moving from Buffy’s breast to Spike’s shoulder as she arched her back.

Spike rested his weight on one elbow and brushed Buffy’s hair away from her neck and shoulder with the other hand. He licked and sucked on Buffy’s warm skin as she continued to knead Willow’s breasts and kiss her, then ran his hand down Buffy’s back and over her bum. Buffy gasped into Willow’s mouth as Spike slipped his fingers between her thighs.

“Spike,” she moaned as he slid his finger into her wet hole.

“Slayer’s all wet, Red,” Spike teased. “You like watching Willow get shagged, Slayer?”

“You’re a pig, Spike,” Buffy groaned as she pushed back against him.

“Say it,” Spike pulled his finger out and teased her slit, touching her without giving her the pressure she needed.

“No,” Buffy moaned in frustration.

“Tell me Willow makes you wet, Slayer,” Spike slipped his finger inside her then pulled it out again.

“Yes!” Buffy cried. “Yes, Willow makes me wet, now touch me, damn it!”

With a smirk down at Willow’s wide-eyed face Spike drove two fingers inside Buffy, thrusting them in and out of her as he thrust his cock in and out of Willow’s hot, tight passage.

“You feel so good, Red,” he groaned. “Why don’t you touch the Slayer?” he indicated Buffy’s bobbing breasts. Willow lifted her head and licked one of Buffy’s puckered nipples and Buffy moaned.

“Willow, oh, god, Spike,” she lowered her head and claimed Willow’s lips again, thrusting her tongue into Willow’s mouth as Spike thrust his fingers into her.

“I can’t hold back much longer, Red. Slayer needs to cum first. Touch her like you did last night,” Spike told Willow as he slowed his pace. With an uncertain look at Spike, Willow moved her hand from Buffy’s back to between her thighs.

“Here, get ‘em wet first,” he pulled his fingers out of Buffy, grabbed Willow’s hand and slipped her fingers inside her friend to wet them, then placed them on Buffy’s swollen nub. “Rub her,” he said as he shoved his fingers back inside her.

“Oh, god, Willow!” Buffy cried into her neck, then started licking and sucking her warm, salty skin as Willow stroked Buffy’s clit.

“Buffy!” Willow cried out, pressing her other hand to Buffy’s head as Buffy sucked on the sensitive spot at her neck. The sound of her name on Willow’s tongue, the taste of her salty skin, the sound of her panting breaths brought Buffy to the edge. She wet her fingers in Willow’s release and began to rub her friend as Willow was rubbing her.

“Buffy!” Willow cried again. “Oh, Buffy, goddess, oh!” Willow cried as she writhed beneath the ministrations of Buffy and Spike.

“Bloody hell!” Spike groaned, his senses overloaded as he watched the two girls, listened to their moans and touched them. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back.

“Cum for me, Willow,” Buffy whispered in her ear, then lifted her head to watch Willow’s face as she came. Willow’s fingers moved faster on Buffy as her body found it’s release.

“Willow!” Buffy cried as she followed her friend over the edge right on the heels of Spike who hadn’t been able to hold back once Willow’s muscles clamped around his straining cock.

“Bloody hell!” Spike groaned as he pulled out of Buffy and Willow and rolled off of Willow. “You two bints are gonna be the death of me yet.”

“I keep telling you that,” Buffy said sleepily.

“Ha!” Willow said, barely able to make her mouth work she was so tired. “At least you two have super duper healing powers. It’s likely I’ll never walk again!” Spike laughed and kissed Willow’s cheek.

“Spike,” Willow said softly.

“Yes, luv?”

“Will you kiss me again?” her voice was low, shy.

“Okay,” he shrugged, then leaned over and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

“No, not like that,” Willow glanced up at him and looked away, her fingers nervously playing with each other. “Like you did last night. All...soft and gentle and hard and fast and...,” Spike rolled to his side, then cupped her face and turned her towards him.

“Why?” he asked as he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

“So that, when Giles comes home and tomorrow comes and everything goes back to the way it was...I just want one more before it ends,” she said, not looking at him.

“You want it to end?” he brushed another kiss over her lips.

“No,” she shook her head.

“Me neither,” he said and her eyes darted to his. “Me neither,” he kissed her...soft and gentle and hard and fast...only pulling away to let her breathe. “Go to sleep, Red,” he pulled her to him so that they both lay on their sides facing each other, Willow’s head resting on his arm, his other hand around her back.

“You coming in, Slayer?” Spike asked Buffy who had rolled onto her side to watch Willow and Spike. She shifted so she was lying against Willow’s back and rested her head on Spike’s arm. Spike lifted his hand to drape it over Buffy’s side. She pulled the blanket up over them and placed her arm over Willow, her hand laying on Spike’s arm and fell asleep.

***

When Willow woke up she looked over Spike’s chest into Buffy’s eyes.

“How’d you get over there?” Buffy asked with a smile.

“I don’t know,” Willow grinned back. “But now I know why it was uncomfortable,” she peeked under the blanket. “I’m on the scratchy old rug!” she rolled onto Spike and rested her head on his chest.

“Much better,” she smiled at Buffy who couldn’t help smiling back at her. After a couple of minutes of silence Willow lifted her head, placed her hand on Spike’s chest and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she asked Buffy who just snorted. “Tell the truth,” Willow cajoled, “you think he’s beautiful.”

“No comment,” Buffy said as traced patterns on Spike’s chest.

“You said he kissed better than Angel,” Willow leaned toward her and whispered conspiratorially.

“I’m going to regret telling you that, aren’t I?” Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Just tell me,” Willow prodded. “I won’t tell anybody, I promise,” she whispered.

“He’s probably awake listening to us right now,” Buffy said.

“No I’m not,” Spike replied with his eyes closed, “keep going.” Willow giggled and shimmied up his body until she was looking down at his face.

“Spike! You’re awake!” she cupped his face and gave him a quick, happy kiss on the lips.

“You couldn’t tell?” he pressed his groin against her. Willow blushed.

“Well, that happens to guys when they’re sleeping, too,” she breathed against his lips as she let her legs fall to either side of him so that she was straddling his waist.

“Oh, my god!” Buffy cried, slapping Willow. “I thought you said you’d never be able to walk again?”

“I’m all better now,” Willow smiled at Buffy as she slowly slid backwards, pressing her butt against the head of Spike’s hard cock. “Oh, but, I’m being a pig,” she pouted.

“You certainly are!” Buffy agreed.

“Not pig-pig, a hoggy-pig,” Willow corrected her with a big smile. “I’ve already had my Spike today, but Buffy hasn’t had any.”

“Oh, no!” Buffy got to her knees and started to crawl away. “I don’t want any...hey!” she cried as Willow and Spike each grabbed a leg and dragged her back. “No, I said I don’t...oh, my god...”

***

The three of them were showered and dressed and had cleaned up the apartment by the time Giles returned that afternoon. They were sitting on the couch watching the last of the movies Willow and Buffy had brought with them when Giles walked through the door.

“Hey, Giles!” Willow peeked over the back of the couch from her position between Spike and Buffy to greet him. “How was your trip?”

“Hi, Giles,” Buffy stood. “Need any help with your bags?”

“Hello, Buffy, Willow. My trip was very productive and, no, thank you,” he said as he dropped both suitcases to the floor, “I don’t need any help with my bags.”

“I could carry them upstairs for you,” Buffy offered.

“What did you break?” Giles asked suspiciously as he looked around the apartment.

“Nothing!” Buffy blushed. “Just offering to put my slayer strength to good use and help my Watcher out. Geez!”

“Well, er, thank you, again, but I’ll just get them later,” Giles said as he headed for the kitchen. “I could do with a cup of hot tea. Anyone else?”

“Yeah, I’d love one!” “Sure, that’d be great!” Willow and Buffy both spoke at the same time.

“Alright!” Giles turned to look between both girls with his hands on his hips. “What happened.”

“I, um, I didn’t patrol last night,” Buffy finally spoke and Willow looked at her sharply.

“You didn’t patrol? Why didn’t you patrol?”

“I, um, fell asleep?”

“You fell asleep?” Giles repeated.

“It wasn’t all Buffy’s fault,” Willow spoke up.

“Buffy’s the Slayer. There is no one else,” Giles reminded them as he walked into the kitchen to prepare his tea.

“I know Giles. I’m really sorry. I’ll patrol twice tonight!” Buffy said as she followed him.

“Well, we’re all still here, so no harm done, but you can’t be cavalier about this, Buffy. It’s very important that you patrol. You have a sacred duty...,” Giles began. Buffy turned to look at Willow through the window, rolled her eyes and mouthed, blah, blah, blah, before turning her attention back to Giles.

When the tea had been made and they were all seated in the living room Giles asked, “How was Spike?”

“Oh, uh, fine!” Buffy replied quickly.

“I’d even go so far as to say that he was *very* good this weekend,” Willow added with a small smile.

“Really?” Giles asked. “What did you do, tie him up and gag him?”

“Hey!” Spike protested. Buffy and Willow laughed.

“No,” Willow replied with a sly smile, “but it’s something to consider for next time.”

Buffy and Spike both looked at her.

Chapter 5

“You want to go get something to eat before heading over to Giles’?” Buffy asked Willow, who was sitting on her bed reading.

“Hmm?” Willow looked up from the book she was supposed to be reading and looked at Buffy.

“That book must be pretty interesting,” Buffy said with a smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Willow responded with a slight blush.

“What is it?” Buffy prodded.

“Huh? Oh, uh, Psych,” Willow said after she read the chapter heading and remembered which class she was supposed to be reading for.

“You weren’t even reading that, were you?” Buffy accused.

“No,” Willow admitted with a small smile.

“Thinking about Spike?” Buffy asked as she sat on Willow’s bed.

“Yeah,” Willow admitted as she plucked at the bedspread.

“Can’t wait to see him?” Buffy continued.

“Been thinking about it since I woke up this morning,” she smiled again. “Goddess, Buffy, that was the best weekend of my whole, entire life!” Willow added.

The day before they had left Giles’ apartment about an hour after he’d returned, unable to come up with a good reason to remain any longer. Besides, Willow kept reminding herself, she hadn’t done any homework over the weekend. Not that she got any done once she was back in her room, her mind too busy replaying the events of the weekend. Particularly the one’s including the three of them naked.

She’d barely been able to get to sleep last night and from the moment her eyes opened this morning her head had been full of thoughts of Spike. She was dying to see him, but she was afraid things would be different, even though he’d said he didn’t want it to end either.

“Do you think he meant it?” she asked Buffy.

“Meant what?” Buffy asked.

“That he didn’t want it to end, either,” Willow replied.

“Spike has always been painfully honest,” Buffy told Willow with a short laugh, “if he wanted it to end, he’d have no problem telling you!”

“Us,” Willow said.

“Us what?”

“He’d have no problem telling *us*.”

“Oh, no,” Buffy held her hand up and shook her head, “I’m not getting involved with Spike!”

“You already got involved,” Willow reminded her.

“Not happening,” Buffy denied.

“Didn’t you enjoy it?” Willow asked.

“Th-that’s not the point, Will,” Buffy said.

“What is the point?”

“He’s a vampire!”

“It’s okay for me to be involved with a vampire, though?”

“And I’m the Slayer!”

“Didn’t stop you with Angel, or this weekend,” Willow said.

“Low blow, Will,” Buffy looked hurt.

“I’m not trying to hurt you, Buffy,” Willow dropped her book on the floor, got to her knees on the bed and hugged the blond. “I’m just saying, things aren’t always black and white, that’s all. Please don’t be upset,” Willow rubbed her hands over Buffy’s back.

“Let’s talk about something else!” Willow said as she pulled Buffy back so that they lay side-by-side on the bed.

“What do you want to talk about?” Buffy asked.

“Spike!” Willow grinned. “I just can’t stop grinning!” she looked at Buffy.

“I can see that,” Buffy responded dryly, then gave her an answering smile.

“So,” Willow rolled to her side and looked at Buffy, “isn’t he beautiful? Spike’s not here now, so you can tell me,” Willow lowered her voice. Buffy just stared at her.

“Fine!” she said after a minute. “He’s beautiful.”

“I *knew* it!” Willow kicked the bed with her feet as she rolled to her back. “Which part do you like best?” she asked breathlessly.

“What?!” Buffy cried.

“I mean, I know he’s got a great face,” Willow stared at the ceiling, her hands clasped over her stomach, “with the cheekbones and the eyes, and the lips and the hair, and a great body, his arms and shoulders and chest and butt, but my favorite part is his hands. He’s got great hands,” she held her own tiny hand up. “All big and strong. They make me feel safe. Isn’t that funny?” she looked over at Buffy. “A vampire’s hands making me feel safe?”

“No,” Buffy said seriously, “that’s not funny.”

“So, what’s your favorite part?” Willow asked again.

“I don’t know, Will, I haven’t really given it that much thought. But you obviously have,” Buffy rolled onto her side and looked into Willow’s face, “haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Willow blushed.

“So, how long have you liked Spike?”

“What? Buffy, I don’t...I mean I...it seems like forever,” she admitted with a groan.

“Does he kiss better than Oz? Or Xander?” Buffy asked with a smile.

“*Way* better! Oh, you won’t tell them I said that, will you? I wouldn’t want to hurt their feelings or anything.” Buffy shook her head ‘no’ and Willow relaxed.

“It was like...magic,” Willow breathed. “Was it like that when he kissed you?”

“Uh, Will, it really *was* magic when he kissed me,” Buffy reminded her.

“Very funny, you know what I mean!” Willow slapped Buffy’s arm. “Okay, let’s go over him part by part,” Willow said.

“What?” Buffy laughed at her.

“To help you pick your favorite part,” Willow explained. “We’ll start with his hair...,” Before they’d finished his facial features Willow was wet and she felt need building between her thighs.

“Buffy, are you...,” Willow rolled to her side to study her friend, “I don’t know, feeling a little weird?”

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked, her voice a little breathless.

“I mean...,” Willow paused when she caught sight of Buffy’s puckered nipple pressing against her tank top. She reached out slowly and brushed her fingers over it.

“Willow!” Buffy cried hoarsely. Willow closed her hand over Buffy’s breast.

“Oh, goddess, Buffy,” she closed her eyes as she kneaded Buffy’s breast, her fingers rolling the nipple between them, “I’m so...,”

“Hot?” Buffy supplied.

“Yes,” Willow agreed.

“Wet?” Buffy asked desperately.

“Ye-es,” Willow admitted with a groan as Buffy rolled toward her and slipped her hand between her thighs, rubbing Willow through her jeans.

“Buffy!” Willow cried out as she opened her legs and pressed against Buffy’s hand. “Buffy,” she opened her eyes to see Buffy looking at her. She moved her hand behind Buffy’s head and pressed closed lips to Buffy’s, then slipped her tongue out to run it along the blond’s lips before sliding it between them.

Buffy took control of the kiss, her tongue exploring Willow’s mouth as her fingers frantically unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, then slipped beneath her panties to tangle in her damp curls.

“Stop teasing,” Willow begged as Buffy slid her fingers along Willow’s slit. Buffy pressed one finger between her folds, then slipped it inside her.

“Yes, Buffy, please!” Willow cried as she shoved Buffy’s top up and took a nipple into her mouth. Buffy grunted as she slipped a second finger inside Willow, her hand rubbing against Willow’s clit.

Then Willow shoved her own hand beneath Buffy’s elastic waistband, coating her fingers in Buffy’s juices before sliding one, then two fingers inside her.

“So warm,” she whispered in wonder as Buffy bucked against her hand. “You’re so tight.”

“Willow!” Buffy cried out. “Oh, god, Willow, that feels so good! Lift your shirt up,” Buffy said. Willow looked at her and laughed.

“How?” she asked. Buffy examined the logistics. The were both lying on their sides, supporting themselves on one arm while the other hand was buried between the other’s thighs.

“Crap,” Buffy muttered. “Well, there’s no help for it, we have to stop,” she pulled her fingers out of Willow.

“No! No, Buffy, no stopping!” Willow clamped her legs around Buffy’s arm.

“Just long enough to get naked, Will,” Buffy kissed her.

“Oh,” Willow said, blushing as she loosened her legs and slipped her fingers out of Buffy, “okay.” They both stood and removed their clothes, then knelt on the bed facing each other. Buffy ran her hands over Willow’s body, her breasts, her back, her butt, then leaned in and kissed her softly.

“You’re beautiful, Willow,” she whispered as she gazed at her.

“You don’t have to say that, Buffy,” Willow tried to cover herself up.

“I know I don’t,” Buffy said, grabbing her hands. “And I wouldn’t have, if I didn’t mean it.”

“Really?”

“How can you look at yourself in the mirror and not see what I see?” Buffy asked as she slipped her fingers through Willow’s.

“I’m not nearly as pretty as you,” Willow swallowed hard as she felt tears building behind her eyes.

“You are so wrong, Will,” Buffy said as she placed kisses along Willow’s chest, moving lower until she could pull a nipple between her lips.

“Buffy!” Willow moaned, her finger’s tightening around Buffy’s as her touch made Willow’s belly tingle.

“You like this?” Buffy teased as she tongued Willow’s nipple, then bit down gently.

“Goddess, Buffy, yes!” Willow moaned, then squealed when Buffy let go of one hand and began to rub her clit as she sucked on her breast. “Buffy! Oh, Buffy!” Willow grabbed Buffy’s shoulder and squeezed her muscles as she pressed against Buffy’s hand, begging for more.

Willow pulled Buffy’s head up and kissed her, her other hand dropping Buffy’s and moving to the blond’s swollen nub. They kissed and rubbed and bucked against each other until Buffy pulled away and pushed Willow down on the bed.

“I’ve never done this,” she muttered to herself as she straddled one of Willow’s legs and lowered her crotch to Willow’s. With their pelvic bones pressed together Buffy began to move against Willow.

“Oh, goddess, Buffy!” Willow cried, arching her back as Buffy’s movements stimulated her clit. Willow put her hands on Buffy’s butt and began to move against her.

“Willow!” Buffy cried out, then lowered her head to Willow’s breast and began to suckle.

“Buffy!” Willow moaned, leaning up to lick and suck Buffy’s neck.

Their smooth movements became jerky as their bodies responded, their muscles tensed. Buffy knew she was so close...she needed Willow to go first. She began to move faster, press harder, until Willow threw her head back, her face contorting in pleasure. With one last squeeze of her own muscles Buffy found her release.

***

“Hi, Spike,” Willow called as she and Buffy walked through the door, her voice part confident, part uncertain.

“Spike,” Buffy said.

“Red, Slayer,” he was standing in the living room just outside the kitchen with a mug of blood in his hand. His nostrils flared as they walked closer and he caught the scent of sex. “Smells like you had a good afternoon,” he sneered, partly annoyed they’d started without him, partly worried they didn’t need him any more.

“Jealous?” Buffy asked as she walked around him. “Where’s Giles?”

“Not bloody likely,” he lied. “Bathroom.”

“Buffy,” Willow admonished softly, then smiled as she watched Buffy step up behind Spike. She pressed her body against him, running her hands over his back, then down to squeeze his butt.

“We were talking about you,” the blond whispered. Willow followed Buffy’s lead and stepped up to him, pressing herself against his front, running her hands over his chest and down to cup him through his jeans.

“And we got all hot and...wet,” the redhead moaned softly. “What’re two girls to do, Spike? We couldn’t show up at Giles’ all...horny, could we?”

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned as the scent of their fresh arousal perfumed the air. The bathroom door opened and the two girls stepped away from him.

“Hi, Giles,” they both called to the Watcher as he appeared down the hall, then looked at each other and giggled.

“Good evening, Buffy, Willow,” Giles greeted them as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m making some tea. Would either of you care for a cup?”

“I’d love one,” Buffy said as she put her arm around Willow’s shoulder.

“Me, too, thanks, Giles,” Willow said as she put her arm around Buffy’s waist, then ran her hand over the blond’s butt, squeezing her cheek.

“You’re gonna get it for that, Red,” Spike muttered before raising the mug to his lips and downing the blood. Willow just looked at Buffy and smiled.

“I hope so,” she whispered, knowing Spike would be able to hear her, then pulled Buffy over to the counter. They both leaned their elbows on the counter and watched Giles prepare the tea. Every so often they’d rub their hips together suggestively.

Spike couldn’t take it anymore. He walked over to the counter, pushed them apart, pulled a stool out and sat down between them.

“Bloody bints,” he muttered under his breath.

“So,” Willow turned to face the blond vampire, rubbing her breasts against his arm. “How was your day, Giles?” Giles answered, but Willow didn’t hear him, her eyes on Spike’s eyes as they stared at her breasts. She knew her nipples were hard nubs, she’d felt them pebble when she walked in the door.

Spike smirked when he heard her breathing increase. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh and moved it upward until his fingers were pressing against her through her jeans. Willow closed her eyes as she felt herself get wet.

He looked over at Buffy and saw her watching him over her shoulder. He put his other hand on the back of her thigh moving it upward, slowly inching it inward, until his fingers were also pressing against her through her pants.

“Spike,” she moaned.

“What was that?” Giles turned around. Both girls jerked their eyes back to the Watcher as Spike continued to touch them.

“Nothing,” Buffy croaked, “I was just asking Spike how *his* day was.”

“Oh,” Giles turned back to his tea preparations.

“It’s looking up,” Spike whispered.

Chapter 6

When it was time for patrol, Buffy stood from the table and looked at Giles.

“Do you need to keep Willow for anything tonight, Giles?” she asked.

“Um, no, I guess not. Why?” he replied

“Then she’s going to patrol with me,” Buffy said as she walked over to the weapons trunk and pulled out a sword. Willow gave Giles a small smile as she closed the book she was reading and reached for her jacket.

Buffy grabbed an axe out of the trunk and moved toward Spike, who had turned to watch her, with the two weapons in her hands.

“Hey! Watch it with those things!” he ducked, then slid out of the chair and backed away from her. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

“And so is Spike,” she said.

“Spike?!” Xander yelped.

“Why is Spike going?” Giles asked.

“Yeah, why’m I going?” Spike asked.

“‘Cause, you’re gonna start earning your keep around here,” Buffy said as she held both weapons up. “Which one do you want?”

Spike suddenly realized that both Buffy’s and Willow’s heart rate was elevated and their breaths were coming faster. He finally smirked in understanding and reached out for the axe.

“I’ll take the axe, luv,” he said as he closed his fingers around hers on the handle. Buffy blushed slightly at his touch. It was probably imperceptible to the others, but his vampiric senses picked up the increased blood flow to the surface of her skin.

Buffy pulled her hand out of his grasp and grabbed a short sword and some extra stakes out of the trunk while Spike walked over to the coat rack and put his duster on.

Buffy handed the short sword and two stakes to Willow, then handed two stakes to Spike and kept two for herself. She lay the sword on the table and slipped her jacket on.

“Goodnight, Xander, Anya,” Buffy said as she pocketed the stakes and picked up the sword. “See you later, Giles,” she said to the Watcher. “We’ll try to be quiet when we come in, in case you’re asleep,” she gave him a little smile and a wave before turning and pulling the front door open. “C’mon, Will, Spike,” she said as she walked out.

“Goodnight!” Willow smiled and waved before following Buffy out, with Spike right behind her.

Xander was still frozen at the table with his mouth hanging open.

“Spike’s going on patrol?!” he finally spoke again.

“It seems that way,” Giles said without looking up from the book he was reading.

“Why?!” his voice squeaked.

“I’m glad Buffy will have someone with Spike’s strength to watch her back,” Giles commented.

“I think they’re going to have sex,” Anya announced. “What?” she asked at Xander’s expression of horror. “Didn’t you see the way they were looking at each other all night?”

“B-buffy and Spike?!” Xander asked, barely able to wrap his mind around it.

“And Willow,” Anya said. Xander made a choking noise.

“Anya!” Giles said, exasperated with the ex-demon’s seemingly one-track mind. “You think everyone’s having sex.

“I don’t think you’re having sex,” Anya retorted. “Though you should. Then you wouldn’t be so grouchy.”

***

“So, where we going?” Spike asked as he twirled the axe between his fingers like a baton. Buffy looked over her shoulder at him and wrinkled her brow.

“I figured we’d patrol the west end first...,”

“You mean we’re really going on patrol?” Spike stopped walking and dropped the axe.

“Yes,” Buffy said without sparing him a glance. “And be careful with that axe.”

“I thought I was going to earn my keep!” Spike whined and Willow grinned at him. “Wipe that grin off your face, Red,” he whined again as he picked up the axe.

“Yeah, she’s been doing that all day,” Buffy commented.

“Hush, Buffy!” Willow slapped her friend’s arm and Buffy smiled at her.

“Besides,” Buffy turned to look at Spike, “slaying always makes me horny.”

“That right?” Spike smirked. A good spot of violence made him horny, too.

“Really?” Willow asked the blond.

“Yep,” Buffy took her arm and led them toward the first cemetery. Spike watched their backsides appreciatively as the two girls walked ahead of him.

Patrol was quiet and it went quickly, mostly because they were anxious to get to what they all knew was going to happen next. Only once did they come upon a group of more than three vampires that required both Buffy and Spike to fight together.

“Wow!” Willow said when they were through. “That was awesome! You guys were...it couldn’t have been choreographed better!” she finished, her eyes shining with excitement.

“Looks like slaying makes Red horny, too,” Spike teased.

“Quiet, you!” Willow blushed as she swatted at Spike’s chest.

The rest of the evening they came across one or two vampires, when they came across any, and either Buffy or Spike would take them on while Willow stood with the other and watched their moves in appreciation. After they left the last cemetery Buffy led them toward Willow’s parents’ house.

“Now where we going?” Spike asked.

“Willow’s house,” Buffy answered.

“Why?”

“‘Cause the other choices are Giles’ apartment, my mother’s house or the dorm, none of which are suitable for our purpose,” Buffy told him.

“Which is?” Spike smirked.

“Don’t be a jerk!” Willow smacked him lightly.

“What about...?”

“And we’re *not* using that crypt you found!” Buffy said.

“Why not? It was empty,” Spike said.

“It’s dusty and dirty and I’m certain I saw a spider,” Buffy said.

“And, technically, not empty,” Willow added with a shiver.

“A spider?” Spike scoffed. “You’re the Slayer and you’re afraid of a spider?!”

“Spiders are icky,” Buffy shuddered.

“They are,” Willow agreed, nodding sagely.

Spike just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

***

When they got to Willow’s house she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Buffy followed her and then Willow turned around and smiled at Spike.

“Come in, Spike,” she spoke softly, nervously. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?” Willow asked politely as they all removed their jackets. “Although, I don’t actually know what we have in here, since nobody’s been home in a while.”

“Got any hot chocolate?” Spike asked as he looked around him. “And marshmallows,” he added as Willow moved toward the kitchen.

“I’ll check. Buffy?” she called over her shoulder. “You want anything?”

“Uh, no, thanks, Will, I’m good,” Buffy said. She didn’t want anything to drink, she wanted Willow and Spike. She was a sick, sick girl. Despite her nonchalant attitude during patrol, slaying *had* made her horny, and she wanted relief, like now. She followed Willow into the kitchen and leaned back against the island on her elbows.

Spike followed Buffy, still looking around him at Willow’s house. He smelled Buffy’s arousal and smirked to himself. He leaned against the counter where Willow was searching through the cupboards for the hot chocolate mix, since she knew they didn’t have milk in the house. He placed his hand on her bum and squeezed, watching Buffy as her heart rate and breathing increased, smelling her arousal.

“Spike!” Willow smacked his hand. “Do you want the hot chocolate or not?”

“Gonna have ta take a rain check on the hot chocolate, luv,” Spike said.

“Oh? Why?” Willow turned to look at him. Spike nodded toward Buffy and Willow turned to look at the blond. “What?” she asked, still confused.

“Slayer’s not gonna be able ta wait for the hot chocolate,” Spike smirked.

“Shut up, Spike,” Buffy said, but it was missing the heat. It was all between her legs.

“Wha...? Ohh! Is that ‘horny Buffy’?” Willow whispered to Spike as she watched Buffy fidget against the island. Spike laughed out loud.

“Shut up, both of you,” Buffy muttered.

“Why don’t you go undress the Slayer, pet?” Spike suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Willow cross the floor to stand in front of Buffy and saw Buffy’s fingers tighten on the edge of the island.

“Buffy,” Willow ran her hands up Buffy’s arms and Buffy shuddered.

“Will,” she groaned.

“Need something, Buffy?” Willow teased as she cupped Buffy’s breasts.

“Geez, Willow, you’ve been hanging out with Spike too much!” Buffy complained as she let her head fall back. Willow waggled her eyebrows and Buffy laughed, then groaned as Willow pinched her nipples.

Willow grabbed the hem of Buffy’s top and lifted it. Buffy raised her arms and Willow pushed the shirt up over her head. Willow lowered her head to suck one of Buffy’s breasts into her mouth, her hand latching onto the other.

“Willow,” Buffy moaned as Willow suckled and kneaded her breasts, her hand going to the back of Willow’s head. She glanced over Willow’s shoulder to see Spike stroking himself through his jeans, his other hand beneath his shirt rubbing his stomach.

“Get her pants off, pet,” Spike commanded, and Willow’s hands immediately moved to do his bidding. She unzipped Buffy’s pants and slid them down over her hips, taking her panties with them, then pushed them down her legs. Kneeling, Willow took Buffy’s boots off and then pulled her pants off of each leg.

Willow stayed on her knees gazing up into Buffy’s face as her hands moved up Buffy’s legs. Buffy looked down at the redhead, eyes silently begging Willow to touch her. Spike stepped behind Willow and pulled her to her feet, backing her a step away from Buffy.

“On the island, Slayer,” Spike ordered and Buffy lifted herself up. “Lean back,” he commanded and Buffy leaned back onto her elbows. “Lift your legs,” Spike continued. “Spread them,” he demanded when Buffy had complied, his voice hoarse.

“What do you think, pet?” Spike asked when Buffy had opened herself to their view. “See how wet she is?” he whispered in her ear as he cupped her breasts, kneading, squeezing. “How swollen with need?”

“Yes,” Willow moaned, already turned on from touching Buffy, and now from Spike touching her.

“Should we give her what she needs?” Spike asked as he pulled Willow’s shirt off of her.

“Yes,” Willow moaned again as Spike removed her bra. With a smirk at Buffy he buried his face in Willow’s neck and sucked as his fingers kneaded her breasts, pinched and rolled her nipples until Willow was moaning and pressing herself back against him.

“Oh, god,” Buffy moaned as she brought her knees together, trying to find some relief for the need building within her as the sight of Spike touching Willow.

“Let’s get your jeans off, luv,” Spike’s fingers moved to her waistband. Willow kicked off her shoes and then helped Spike remove her jeans and panties. When she was standing naked she turned to him and grabbed his t-shirt.

“You now?” she asked as she lifted it. Spike grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head. Willow lowered her head to his chest and placed kisses over it before licking and sucking on his nipples.

“Oh, god,” Buffy moaned again as she watched them. She *was* wet and swollen with need and she was going to kill Spike for teasing her like this. At her moan they both turned to look at her.

“Wanna touch her, pet?” Spike asked as his hands roamed over Willow’s body.

“Yes,” Willow looked at Buffy with hungry eyes.

“Wanna taste her?” he slipped a finger between her thighs.

“Spike,” Buffy groaned in protest.

“Ye-es,” Willow moaned.

“Willow,” Buffy moaned her friend’s name pleadingly.

“Go ahead, pet,” Spike urged Willow forward and she walked over to Buffy, placed her hands on the blond’s knees and gently pushed them apart. She slid her hands down the inside of Buffy’s thighs, stopping just before she reached her center.

“Willow!” Buffy begged and Willow placed her thumbs against her friend’s swollen outer lips, gently pressing on them. “Willow, damn you, touch me!” Buffy exploded with need. Willow just smirked at her, then lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue along Buffy’s slit.

“Oh, god, Willow!” Buffy cried. “Please!” Willow slipped her tongue inside Buffy as her thumbs continued to press against the other girl’s labia. Behind Willow, Spike took his boots off and slipped out of his jeans. He stepped up to the redhead and ran his hand down her back and butt, slipping his fingers between her thighs.

Willow moaned at his touch, then spread her thighs as she tongued Buffy’s clit. Spike slipped a finger between Willow’s slick folds, then reached out with his other hand and slid a finger inside Buffy’s wet hole. Willow moaned against Buffy as Buffy’s muscles clamped around Spike’s finger.

“Spike! Willow,” Buffy moaned, the feel of Willow’s tongue and Spike’s finger almost too much for her. Spike pulled his finger out of Buffy and touched Willow’s hand.

“She can take two,” he said and Willow slipped two of her smaller fingers inside Buffy as she continued to stroke her clit. Spike pulled his finger out of Willow and moved behind her. He stood with his legs alongside hers and bent his knees until the head of his cock was pressing against her entrance. He grabbed her hips and slid inside her.

Willow moaned against Buffy and moved her tongue faster against her as Spike thrust into her. Spike slipped his hand around her and rubbed her clit as he pumped into her.

“Nnnn,” Willow moaned again. The sight of Spike pleasuring Willow and the feel of Willow’s tongue and fingers on her were finally too much for Buffy. Buffy’s muscles tightened and she came, her head thrown back, her mouth open in a silent scream.

“That’s it,” Spike encouraged Willow as he drove into her, stroked her, “drink it up and make her cum again.” Willow eagerly did as he suggested until Buffy was again writhing against her face and hand.

The sight of Willow’s face buried between Buffy’s thighs, the feel of Willow’s hot, tight passage around him and the sound of their moans brought Spike to the edge. He wanted to cum so badly. He quickly rubbed his fingers over Willow’s clit, increasing the speed of his thrusts until he felt her body tense.

Willow moaned against Buffy as she felt her climax near, then accidently touched her teeth to Buffy’s clit as she screamed her release. Buffy screamed and jerked as her second orgasm hit her. Spike roared as Willow’s muscles clenched around him and he was finally able to pump his seed into her.

Buffy fell bonelessly back onto the island. Willow’s legs gave out and she fell to the floor, taking Spike with her. The three of them just lay there for several minutes, breathing hard as they recovered.

When Buffy was finally able to speak she said, “We should get back before Giles wonders why patrol took me longer with all this help than without.”

“I can’t move,” Willow complained.

“I wanted Red to make me some hot chocolate,” Spike whined.

“Bite me,” Willow breathlessly responded.

“Don’t tempt me, luv,” Spike whispered in her ear so only Willow could hear.

“Sorry, Spike,” Willow rolled to face him and wrapped her arms around him. “The floor’s kind of cold,” she noted after a couple of minutes.

“And hard,” Spike agreed.

“This counter top ain’t the most comfortable thing either,” Buffy added.

With some help from Spike, Willow climbed to her feet and got out some paper towels so they could clean up before getting dressed and heading back to Giles’ apartment to drop off Spike and the weapons.

***

“So,” Spike asked with a smirk as they were walking, his arms over each of the girls’ shoulders, “how was that for earning my keep?”

“Well,” Willow shrugged, “don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll get better with practice.”

“Hey!” Spike mussed her hair.

“So, practice after patrol tomorrow?” Buffy asked with a smile.

“I’m free,” Willow agreed.

“I might have plans,” Spike said, his nose in the air.

“Better not,” Willow pinched him.

“Hey, you are one step away, missy!” Spike pushed her hand away.

“What are you gonna do, spank me?” Willow asked and Spike froze, halting them all in mid-stride.

“You’ve got a side we’ve never seen before, luv,” he purred. “First with the tying me up and now with the spanking.”

“I was just teasing,” Willow said, blushing as she tried to get them to start walking again.

“So, Slayer,” Spike said, “got any cuffs or scarves?”

“I don’t use that stuff!” Buffy said.

“Oh, right,” Spike said, his tone clearly indicating that he didn’t believe her.

“I don’t!”

“You guys, I was just kidding!”

Chapter 7

It had been almost two weeks since the Saturday night Willow and Buffy vamp-sat Spike for Giles, and began a most surprising and unconventional relationship with him. And each other. Each night the three of them would patrol together, and then go to Willow’s parents’ house before returning to Giles’ apartment and their dorm for the night.

The three of them thought they were being careful to not give anything away, despite the constant need they each had to touch the others when they were together and the looks they exchanged over the research table. Anya wasn’t fooled, hadn’t been from the beginning, and she made no secret of her thoughts when she and Xander were alone.

On this particular Thursday night Anya, saw Spike absently rub Willow’s back as he leaned close to look at something she was showing him in the demonology text she was reading. Anya turned to give Xander an ‘I told you so’ look. She and Xander started having a silent conversation of eye rolls and head tilts until Willow looked up and saw them.

“What are you two doing?” she asked. Xander tried to stop Anya from saying anything, but he was too late.

“Trying to prove to Xander that you and Buffy are having sex with Spike,” Anya replied. Everyone in the room froze in shocked surprise.

“Why would you...?” “How could you...,” Willow and Buffy started speaking at the same time, then stopped and looked at each other.

“Anya, that is an appalling suggestion...and really none of your business,” Giles chastised the ex-demon. “But since she brought it up,” he looked at Buffy and then at Willow, “perhaps we should discuss the dangers inherent in such a...possibility.”

Giles had tried to pretend nothing was happening, but he too had seen the covert touches, quick glances, silent communications. He wanted to believe that the two girls were too smart to get involved with a vampire, another vampire in Buffy’s case, but the evidence was piling up against them.

Both girls looked at the table while Spike stared at the ceiling. Normally he’d make a smart remark, but he couldn’t fight off the moron with the bloody chip in his head, much less the moron and an angry Watcher, so he kept his mouth shut and waited to see what Willow and Buffy would do.

“Oh, good lord! Tell me you are not sleeping with Spike!” Giles exploded when both girls remained silent.

“We’re *not*...sleeping with Spike,” Willow said.

“Don’t play semantics games with me! Are you having sex with Spike or not?”

“Yes,” Willow admitted. “But Buffy’s not...,” Willow tried to protect her friend, the vampire Slayer, from an irate Watcher.

“Yes, she is,” Buffy interrupted, despite the fact that she didn’t want Giles to be disappointed in her, yet again, she couldn’t lie to him. She would have happily hid this from him forever, but she couldn’t outright lie.

Giles removed his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Both girls watched him with trepidation, then turned to look at the still silent vampire. Spike was still staring at the ceiling, but now his lips were curved in a small smile. He looked down when he felt Willow’s and Buffy’s eyes on him and winked at them.

“You son of a bitch!” as soon as the shock wore off, Xander was out of his chair and moving around the table toward Spike.

“No, Xander!” Willow jumped out of her chair and leaned across Spike in an attempt to protect the chipped vampire.

“Xander,” Buffy stood and grabbed his arm. “Leave him alone,” she tried to remain calm.

“Buffy! He’s an evil vampire! He’s using you! He’ll kill you! He, he...,” Xander cried.

“We know what he is,” Buffy replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him.

“You’re really sleeping with Spike?” Xander sank back down in his chair.

“Yes,” Buffy responded softly.

“Again, not really sleeping,” Willow commented under her breath as she resumed her seat, earning a scowl from Buffy and a smirk from Spike.

“He’s taking advantage of you,” Xander insisted.

“Actually,” Buffy tried to break it to him gently, “we, sort of, uh, took advantage of him.”

“I’m sure he tried really hard to fight you off,” Xander replied bitterly with a hateful look at Spike.

“Do you girls have any idea how dangerous this is?” Giles interrupted as he furiously cleaned his glasses. “I don’t know what you could possibly see in Spike that would make you take leave of your senses this way!”

Ha, Willow thought to herself as she stared at the table, trying not to look at Spike or Buffy, then you haven’t seen him naked. A sudden silence descended on the room, broken only by Spike’s choked off laugh. Willow lifted her eyes and looked around the table at Anya, Xander, Buffy and Giles.

Anya looked satisfied, vindicated; Xander and Giles looked shocked; Buffy’s lips were pressed together as if she was trying not to smile, despite the gravity of the situation. Willow chanced a quick glance at Spike who smirked back at her.

“Did I, um, ah, say that out loud?” Willow asked the room in general after her eyes were once again fixed on the table in front of her.

“Yes,” Giles said, “and thankfully, no, I haven’t. Is that it?” he asked. “You and Buffy are suddenly sleep...having sex...with one of the most dangerous vampires,” Spike preened at his words, “in history because he...he...,”

“Looks good naked,” Buffy finally helped Giles out.

“Yes...thank you, Buffy,” he replied sarcastically.

“Sarcasm is...,”

“Again,” he interrupted, “an end in itself.”

“No!” Willow denied.

“Then why?” Giles asked angrily. “Why?” Willow suddenly realized that she was caught. The only answer she had was that she had feelings for the blond vampire that went beyond the sex. But she wasn’t telling them that. She wouldn’t even tell Spike that. Buffy was the only one who knew.

“I,” her voice choked off. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” she stood, grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.

“Bollocks,” Spike pushed his chair back and walked quickly over to the weapons trunk. He grabbed a few stakes out, tossed one to Buffy as he moved toward the coat rack, then grabbed his duster and headed for the door.

“Coming, Slayer?” he asked as he pulled the door open and went after Willow. Buffy gripped the stake in her fist, then rose and grabbed her jacket.

“You’re leaving just because he said so?” Xander couldn’t believe Buffy was obeying Spike.

“I’m leaving because Willow’s upset,” Buffy responded reasonably, “and she’s alone out there after dark. We’ll find her, make sure she’s okay and then go on patrol. I’m sorry, Giles,” she paused to rest her hand on his shoulder, “I hope you’re not too disappointed in me.” Giles covered her hand with his own.

“I’m worried about you,” he replied.

“Don’t be,” she smiled reassuringly at him. “As weird as it sounds, I know what I’m doing. We both do.” Buffy turned her hand and gave Giles’ hand a squeeze before following Spike out the door. And amazingly enough, at that moment she really did finally feel as if she knew what she was doing. And what had to be done.

***

When Buffy caught up with Spike and Willow, Spike was holding Willow by her upper arms and was trying to find out why she was so upset.

“What’s wrong, pet?” he asked the redhead.

“Nothing, Spike, really,” Willow lied unconvincingly.

“You’re bloody awful at lying, luv,” Spike said.

“Really, Spike, I just didn’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because she didn’t want to have to tell Giles that she’s crazy about you,” Buffy said as she walked up to them. Willow froze at her friend’s words, not having heard her approach, then pulled out of Spike’s suddenly slack fingers and turned toward Buffy.

“Buffy! I’m going to kick your...butt!” Willow yelled as she lunged toward the blond. “You had no right! That was a secret!” Buffy took a step back at the same time Spike grabbed Willow around her waist.

“You do remember she’s the Slayer, right, pet?” Spike asked as he dragged Willow back. “She’d wipe the sidewalk with you.”

“I remember!” Willow struggled in his arms. “I just don’t care. She shouldn’t be telling sec...I mean, lies like that!” Willow ranted.

“So, you’re crazy about me?” Spike asked as he continued to hold her gently.

“No! She...she lied,” Willow’s eyes filled with tears of fear and humiliation that her secret was out. “You weren’t supposed to say anything!” Willow stomped her foot in frustration as a tear ran down her cheek.

“And I wouldn’t have,” Buffy stepped up to the restrained redhead and wiped the tear from her face, “if I didn’t think he was crazy about you, too.”

“Hey!” Spike protested.

“Don’t deny it,” Buffy rolled her eyes. “You two are so transparent, except to each other.”

“Really?” Willow asked, her eyes on Buffy, her attention on Spike.

“Bloody hell!” Spike said. “Yes.” Willow’s lips slowly curved into a smile.

“Really?” she asked again.

“I said ‘yes’!” Spike replied as he let go of her and stood back. “Not gonna try and hurt the Slayer now, are you, pet?”

“No,” Willow shook her head, then took a step toward Buffy and wrapped her in a hug. “You are *so* lucky,” she whispered and Buffy smiled as she hugged her back.

“Why, ‘cause I’m not in love with Spike?”

“Who said...?” Willow started to deny the extent of her feelings, then stopped. “Never mind. No, because I love you.”

“I love you, too, Will,” Buffy squeezed her tighter.

“Buffy!” Willow squealed. “You’re gonna break my ribs!”

“Sorry,” Buffy said with a smile that said she really wasn’t, as she released the redhead.

“Can we go patrol already?” Spike asked, trying to sound bored.

“You hate patrol,” Willow commented.

“Better ‘n watching you two bints get all...mushy on me,” Spike retorted.

“Jealous?” Willow asked.

“Not...ugh!” he took a step back as Willow got a running start and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He put his arms under her butt to support her.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Carry me?” Willow asked with a shy smile.

“Can’t walk now?” Spike asked.

“Don’t wanna,” Willow whispered against his neck, her breath tickling him. She licked his neck, then sucked his skin into her mouth and felt him get hard against her.

“Alright,” he pulled her away from him, “none of that, now.”

“Later?” she asked with the same shy smile and Spike’s unnecessary breath caught in his throat.

“Later,” he agreed. Buffy just rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go,” she led them on patrol.

***

Patrol, as it had been for the past two weeks, was pretty quiet. But maybe it only seemed that way because she shared the responsibility now, and it was more fun than going on patrol alone.

After patrol they rushed back to Willow’s house for an hour of multiple orgasms that left the three of them exhausted. They were lying on Willow’s parents’ bed, which they had been using since the first night in the kitchen, recovering. Buffy rolled to her back and broached the subject she’d been thinking about.

“We can’t keep doing this,” she started.

“Why?” Willow sat up and looked down at her friend. “I thought you liked it!”

“I do like it,” Buffy said.

“Are you in love with Spike?” Willow asked.

“No!” Buffy denied.

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned.

“But, but you like him, right? I mean, you’re not going to stake him and...and you don’t hate yourself for, you know,” she indicated the three of them lying naked on the bed.

“Yes and no,” Buffy answered her frantic friend. “I wasn’t talking about the sex.”

“Oh,” Willow calmed down. “What were you talking about?”

“The sneaking around. I mean, not that we have to sneak anymore, since everyone seems to know, but I, um, was thinking,” she hesitated.

“Thinking what?” Willow asked.

“Well, we have to rush to spend any time together, what with classes...and daylight, being a problem, and then research and patrol and having to go back to Giles’ and the dorm and so I was just thinking...that, maybe, we should all move in together,” she finished in a rush.

“Move in together?” Willow and Spike both asked. Buffy just nodded.

“And where do you suggest we go?” Spike asked. Buffy looked around her at the room they were in.

“How do you like this room?” she asked.

“We can’t stay here!” Willow said. “What are we going to do when my parents come home?”

“First of all,” Buffy said, “we can’t afford to live anywhere else. Unless you want to explain this to my mother and see if she’ll let us stay at my house,” she said sarcastically. “Or maybe Giles’ won’t mind if we move in with him and Spike. Or we could hide Spike in the dorms...,”

“Alright!” Willow interrupted Buffy. “No need for sarcasm!”

“Giles is right. It’s an end in itself,” Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “Secondly,” she began, as if she just remembered that there was a secondly, “you can tell your parents that you’ve decided to move home to save money, so at least they won’t be surprised to find you here. And I can be explained away as just spending the night, if they show up unexpectedly. Spike...well, we’ll just have to hide him.”

“Clever plan, Slayer,” Spike finally spoke, trying to sound like his old self. But his old self was melting beneath the heat of Willow and Buffy. Willow loved him. Buffy suggested they live together. Willow loved him. Buffy...

“Hmm? What?” Spike asked, suddenly aware that they were looking at him.

“I wondered what you thought,” Willow said.

“Oh, well, it,” he started to make a casual comment about how it wouldn’t matter to him, but he saw how much his answer did matter to Willow, and surprisingly, that mattered to him, “sounds like a good idea. Wouldn’t mind holding you all night. Can’t believe the Slayer came up with it, is all.”

“Watch it, blondie,” Buffy reached around Willow to slap him. Spike slapped her back and they were suddenly in the middle of a pillow fight. When it was over and they lay breathless on the bed once again, Willow asked the question gnawing at her.

“When do we do it?” she asked.

“Tomorrow?” Buffy suggested. “We’ll just pack a bag for the weekend. We can clean our room out a little bit at a time.” Willow swallowed hard.

“Okay. Spike?”

“Yeah, luv?”

“Sound okay to you?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he pulled them both against him. “Hey! Stop that! Actually, on second thought,” he groaned, “don’t.”

Chapter 8

Friday after classes, Buffy and Willow carried a couple of overnight bags to Willow’s house and left them there before heading to Giles’ for research. They were both a little worried about Giles’ and Xander’s reception of them and wanted to get there before Xander showed up to harass Spike.

When they walked through the door an hour before the sun set, Spike was sitting on the couch as usual and Giles was in the kitchen making tea. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

“Hi, Spike.” “Spike.” Both girls greeted the vampire as they walked toward the living room.

“Red, Slayer,” Spike looked back over the couch at them, trying to hide his relief at seeing them, then glanced toward the kitchen. Buffy and Willow peeked their heads through the window and greeted the Watcher.

“Hi, Giles,” they both said at the same time, just managing to squelch the nervous giggles that threatened to erupt.

“Buffy, Willow,” he replied as he turned toward them, the spoon hovering over the tea cannister. “How are you this evening?” he turned back and continued scooping.

“Fine,” they both said again and looked at each other. Then Buffy turned back toward Giles as Willow made her way over to the couch.

“How are you?” the blond asked.

“I’m fine,” Giles replied.

“Really?” Buffy asked.

“Yes. Until I find your bruised and battered body or have to stake you, I’ll be fine.”

“Giles,” Buffy protested. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Why, because of the chip?” he turned toward her, his anger and frustration showing on his face.

“No, because...well, for other reasons, which I can’t tell you,” she concluded weakly.

“Buffy!”

“Might as well tell him, Slayer,” Spike said. Buffy glanced back to see Spike sitting on the couch with Willow’s hand in his.

“No!” Willow squeaked, then looked quickly at Buffy, then back at Spike. “Do you think...?”

“Might not make any difference,” Spike told her with a shrug. “If he doesn’t believe.”

“Believe what?” Giles asked.

“Spike and Willow are in love,” Buffy blurted out.

“Oh, good lord!” Giles exclaimed as he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Willow?”

“Yes?” she answered meekly.

“Is this true?”

“Yes.”

“Spike?” Giles demanded answers from the blond vampire.

“What?”

“Is it true? That you’re in love with Willow?” Spike pursed his lips and wanted to tell the Watcher to sod off, it wasn’t any of his business anyway, but it was Spike who had suggested they tell him.

“Yes,” he answered shortly as his fingers played nervously with Willow’s.

“Why me?” Giles tilted his head and stared at the kitchen ceiling as if it could offer him answers.

“There’s more,” Buffy said softly.

“What?” Giles asked, resignation coloring his voice.

“Spike’s moving out...,” Giles was shaking his head.

“Who’s going to keep an eye on him?”

“...and the three of us are moving in together,” Buffy concluded.

“He doesn’t need anybody to keep an eye on him!” Willow said.

“The three of you...,” Giles couldn’t bring himself to finish. He walked out of the kitchen and over to the bookshelf. He took down a half-empty bottle of scotch, uncapped it and took a swig, then another. He turned around to look at the three other...people...in the room with him.

“You girls have heard about the fire and the frying pan, right?” he asked.

“We’re not going to be in any danger, Giles,” Willow said.

“Hey!” Spike protested.

“I didn’t mean you were harmless,” Willow soothed the blond vampire as she leaned toward him, “just that you wouldn’t hurt *us*. Much,” she whispered against his lips just before she kissed him lightly. Spike felt himself get hard at her words and deepened the kiss. Cor, he wondered if she really would tie him up sometime.

“Oh, good lord, “ Giles tilted the bottle again.

***

When Xander and Anya showed up, Willow, Buffy, Spike and a slightly tipsy Giles were seated around the table researching, though no actual research was getting done.

“Hello, everyone,” Xander greeted them without his usual boisterousness.

“Hey, Xan,” Buffy and Willow greeted him and Willow wondered wildly if she and Buffy would be saying the same thing at the same time forever now.

“Xander,” Giles hiccuped.

“Moron,” Spike said, though without his usual sneer.

“Hello,” a downcast Anya said and there were a chorus of ‘hellos’ and one ‘demon girl’ back at her.

“Xander, can we talk?” Buffy asked.

“I’m not sure I want to hear what you have to say, Buffy,” Xander said as he pulled out his chair. Spike took an unnecessary breath to respond, but Willow put her hand on his leg to quiet him.

“You don’t have to like it,” Buffy replied, her voice firm, but not angry, “you just have to accept it.”

“Accept it?!” Xander yelped. “Accept that you and...Willow...are having sex with Spike? He’s a *vampire*, the thing you’re supposed to kill, and you’re sleeping with...another one! What, you couldn’t have the sire so you’ll take the childe?”

Buffy gasped in pain and Willow jumped to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Buffy and sat her down, then turned her ire on Xander.

“That was unfair...and uncalled for,” she kept her voice low and even, though she wanted to cry on Buffy’s behalf.

“Wills, you know...,” Xander tried to defend himself.

“Xander,” Willow’s infamous ‘resolve face’ and that one word were enough to shut him up. “You have no right to tell us who we can or cannot...be with. I didn’t get a choice when you chose Cordelia, did I? I didn’t get a choice when you chose Anya, an ex-demon who’d tried to end our world as we knew it.”

“Hey! I just granted the wish, I didn’t make it,” Anya protested.

“Well, you don’t get to tell us we can’t be with Spike,” Willow continued, ignoring Anya’s outburst. “We know he’s not perfect...,”

“Not *perfect*?” Giles muttered incredulously before he took another drink.

“...but we’re not perfect either!”

“Wait a minute. You aren’t?” Spike asked in mock surprise. Willow turned around to slap him on the chest, saw that he was cradling a white-faced Buffy on his lap and smacked his head instead.

“We...care about him. And we’re going to live together,” she concluded. “We’d like you to accept that, too,” she sat back down.

“Live together?!” Xander said, pulled the bottle out of Giles’ hand and took a drink.

“I’m never going to get orgasms again, am I?” Anya whined. “I hope you three are happy!”

***

The three of them left early for patrol, leaving Xander, Anya and Giles behind. Xander and Giles, still sitting at the table, were on their second bottle of scotch. Giles was well sloshed, with Xander not far behind. Anya was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest muttering about orgasms and what could happen if one didn’t get enough of them.

They were a subdued trio. Buffy was still hurting over Xander’s comment about Angel, and Willow and Spike were hurting for her. Luckily, patrol was less quiet than it had been and there were plenty of unlucky vamps on which they could vent their anger and frustration. After patrol they walked back to Willow’s parents’ house for the first night they would spend together.

“We need to bring my weapons trunk over next,” were the first words Buffy spoke that didn’t have anything to do with patrol, or, at least not *everything* to do with patrol.

“Okay,” Willow said as she shrugged her jacket off. “And we need to do some grocery shopping.”

“And blood,” Spike commented.

“And blood,” Willow smiled at him. “Come on,” Willow took Buffy’s hand and led her up the stairs.

They gently undressed her and lay her on the bed, then undressed each other. They lay down beside her and began to touch her, running their hands over her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, kissing her lips, her face, her neck, until she was panting with need and begging them for more.

With a smirk at Willow, Spike closed his lips over Buffy’s breast while Willow slipped her hand between Buffy’s thighs and rubbed the flesh covering her clit.

“Oh, god, Willow!” Buffy cried as she spread her thighs, silently begging Willow to go harder, deeper, faster. Willow wet her fingers in Buffy’s juices, then slipped them beneath her hood and rubbed her clit.

“Spike!” Buffy cried out as he sucked on her nipple, tongued it, bit it. “Oh, god, oh, god,” Buffy moaned as they rubbed faster, sucked harder, stimulating her until her muscles were jerking and she was no longer thinking about Xander, Giles or Angel, but about Willow and Spike and what they were doing to her body.

“Willow...Spike!” she cried as she grabbed Spike’s head, pressing him to her. “Willow!” she cried, looking into the eyes of the redhead gazing down at her as she came. Spike slipped his finger inside her and felt her grasping muscles.

“Keep rubbing her,” he told Willow as he bent his finger against Buffy’s front wall and pressed against her nerves. Willow did as he said and Buffy was soon tensing again, crying out their names as they made her come again, and then a third time, until she slumped exhausted on the bed between them.

“Can’t move,” Buffy moaned, her eyes slitted, and falling shut as she spoke.

“Too much vamp for you, Slayer?” Spike teased.

“Fuck you, Spike,” Buffy mumbled.

“Thought you couldn’t move?” Buffy raised her hand and slapped him with her fingers before her hand dropped back onto the bed and she was asleep. Spike looked at Willow over Buffy’s body.

“The smell in this room is killin’ me, pet,” he smirked as he stroked his hard and aching cock.

“Want me to take care of that for you, Spike?” Willow teased as she crawled over Buffy’s prostrate form. She crawled up his legs and pushed him back, then lowered her head to his bobbing erection. With her eyes on his, she stuck her tongue out and licked the pre-cum off of the tip.

“Bloody hell,” Spike moaned as her hot tongue touched his cold cock. If she didn’t hurry, he might cum at just the thought of her mouth on him. As if she could read his mind Willow smirked at him and slid her lips over his head, tonguing the tip, then pressing her tongue against the hole there as she sucked.

“Red,” Spike groaned as he grabbed her hair. She relaxed her throat and breathed through her nose, then lowered her head until she was deep-throating him. Spike bucked as he felt his tip touch the back of her throat.

“Cor, Red!” he cried as he felt himself go. Willow swallowed everything she could, then sucked him dry and licked him clean. When she lifted her head and smiled at him, Spike grabbed her arms and pulled her up his body. He licked his release off of her lips, then kissed her. Willow wrapped her arms around Spike’s head and held him close as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.

Spike pulled away so Willow could breathe, then lifted her to her knees. He slid down on the bed as he urged her forward, until she was straddling his face. Spike ran his tongue along her slit; Willow moaned and grabbed the headboard for support.

Cor, she smelled so good. And she tasted like heaven. Spike squeezed her bum with both hands as he buried his mouth in her, licking and sucking, drinking her juices as they ran from her body, his nose brushing her clit. He spread her bum cheeks, wet a finger in her juices and pressed it against her puckered hole.

“Spi-ike!” Willow cried, bucking against his face as his finger entered her virgin hole. “Goddess, Spike, what...oh, goddess, yes,” she moaned as his tongue and finger together brought her more pleasure than she could ever have imagined.

Spike moved his tongue to her clit as his finger pressed against her wall. Willow held the headboard with one hand, the other going to his hair as she rode his face, begging him to make her cum as her body convulsed above him. And then she did, her head thrown back, her mouth open in a near-silent scream as she choked out her release.

Spike drank her juices, pleasuring her until she came again. Before she had come down from her orgasm-induced haze, he lifted her and lowered her weeping entrance over his straining cock.

“Oh, goddess, Spike,” she moaned as he thrust into her. Her hands clutched at his chest as his gripped her hips, raising and lowering her over him until Willow took control and began to move on him. She took his hands in hers, intertwined their fingers and placed them on the bed beside his head. She leaned forward, bracing herself on their joined hands, and began to ride him.

Her breasts bounced tantalizingly above Spike’s face and he lifted his head to capture one between his lips. He sucked and pulled on her nipple as she slammed herself onto him.

“Spike, Spike,” she began to moan as her need built.

“Need something, luv?” Spike teased.

“Ye-es,” she moaned. Spike rolled them and drove himself into her. He morphed and buried his face in her neck.

“Don’t bite her,” Buffy mumbled.

“Though you were sleeping, Slayer,” Spike growled around his fangs.

“With all the noise you two are making?” she retorted sleepily. Spike looked down at Willow’s expectant face. Cor, he wanted to make her his.

“He won’t hurt me,” Willow said, breathlessly. “Will you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Later, luv,” he promised as he returned to his human face. Some of the light in Willow’s eyes dimmed, but then Spike thought nothing of it as, with one last thrust against her clit, she came, her clenching muscles taking Spike with her.

Spike kissed Willow, then rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Spike and Buffy fell asleep. Willow was still awake. It didn’t matter, she told herself. It didn’t matter that he didn’t claim her. It didn’t matter.

Chapter 9

The sun was shining brightly when Willow woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Buffy who was cuddled up on the other side of Spike. Willow reached her hand out and brushed Buffy’s hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Like she hadn’t a care in the world. Like it wasn’t her job to save it on a daily basis.

“Awake, luv?” Spike asked softly and Willow jumped.

“Yeah,” she looked up into smiling blue eyes. “I didn’t know you were, though,” she said.

“Just for a little while,” he replied as he ran his hand over her bare back. “Thinking.”

“About what?” Willow asked, suddenly afraid that he was sorry he’d agreed to move in with her and Buffy. Spike closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

“How lucky I am,” he finally said.

“Really?” Willow asked, unable to hide her surprise.

“Mmm hmm,” Spike nodded, looking into her big, green eyes.

“You, um, you think you’re lucky?” she asked and Spike nodded again. “Why?” she asked shyly.

“Ya have ta ask?” he pulled her tight against him. “Being turned, Angelus leaving, Dru leaving, the soddin’ chip...all of it led me here,” he said as he stared at the ceiling, “right where I belong.”

“Really?” Willow asked again, a smile on her lips as tears filled her eyes.

“Really,” Spike said. Willow grabbed his shoulder and pulled herself up his body to place a gentle kiss against his lips. “I didn’t go through all that,” she whispered against his lips as she looked into his eyes, “but I feel lucky, too.”

“You mean you don’t just feel like a skanky ‘ho?” Buffy asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at them.

“What, just ‘cause I’m having sex with two people, one of whom is my best girl friend and the other a vampire?” Willow asked with a big smile.

“Uh huh!” Buffy nodded with a smile of her own.

“No!” Willow giggled as she lightly smacked Buffy’s head. “Do you?”

“Well, I don’t feel skanky,” Buffy said as she bit Spike’s chest.

“Ow! Hey!” he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. “You start with the rough stuff,” he threatened, “you better make sure you finish,” he smirked at her.

“I’ll finish,” Buffy snarled as she cupped his balls and squeezed gently.

“Bloody hell!” Spike groaned. “Then get to it,” he let go of her hair with another smirk. Buffy shot a meaningful glance at Willow, and they got to it.

***

A couple of hours later Willow and Buffy got out of bed. Willow went into the bathroom attached to her bedroom to shower while Buffy used the one in her parents’ bedroom. After they were dressed they kissed Spike goodbye, watched him roll over and go back to sleep, and left for the grocery store.

They walked to Buffy’s house to borrow her mother’s car so they didn’t have to carry all the grocery bags they were sure to have. After shopping they stopped at Willy’s to pick up some blood, and then made one more stop before returning home to unload the car.

After the groceries and their other purchases were put away they returned the car to Buffy’s mother, then walked back to Willow’s house to wake Spike up. They snuck in the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Willow said.

“Yeah,” Spike agreed with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, Buffy?” Willow looked at the blond beside her.

“Hi, Spike!” Buffy said as she jumped on the bed. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” he repeated suspiciously.

“Miss us?” she asked as Willow made her way around the bed.

“While I was sleeping?” Spike asked sarcastically.

“No! After you woke up, silly,” Buffy leaned down and kissed him.

“Alright, what’s going on?” he grabbed Buffy’s shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could look at both girls.

“Nothing,” Willow said, her eyes wide with innocence. Spike didn’t believe it for a minute.

“Nothing,” Buffy said as she took his hands in hers and pressed them to the bed as she leaned down to kiss him again.

“Now!” Willow said and both girls grabbed the manacles they’d attached to the bed earlier, after Willow did a strengthening spell on both the bed and the manacles, and hidden under the pillows. They attached them to Spike’s wrists and dove for the foot of the bed to grab the other set of manacles to put around his ankles.

“What the bleedin’...?” Spike tugged at the restraints around his wrists, then realized what the girls were up to and started kicking his feet. Buffy, giggling, attached the manacle around his left ankle. Willow was having a little bit of a problem.

“Buffy! He won’t hold still!” Willow cried as she tried to grab Spike’s flailing leg. “Spike, hold still!” she chastised the irate vampire.

“Excuse me?!” he yelled. “Hold still?”

“Yes,” Willow looked at him with a pout, and while he was distracted Buffy attached the last manacle to his ankle.

“Soddin’ hell!” he swore as he pulled at the chains. Until he realized that Willow must have enhanced them with magic.

Both girls climbed off of the bed and walked back around to the side, watching Spike as they moved. Angry blue eyes stared at them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled at them.

“What do you mean?” Buffy asked innocently.

“These!” Spike roared as he tugged futilely at his manacled wrists and ankles.

“Oh, the chains?” Willow asked, equally as innocent.

“Yes,” he hissed.

“We thought we could play,” Buffy said as she moved behind Willow, slipped her arms around the redhead and cupped her breasts. “You like to play games, don’t ya, Spike?” she teased as she kneaded the mounds, heat lancing her core.

“Aaah,” Willow moaned as Buffy pinched her nipples. “You wanna play, don’t ya, Spike?” Willow asked breathlessly as she felt moisture pool between her thighs.

“Bloody hell,” Spike groaned as the scent of the two girls’ arousal perfumed the air. “Get over here,” he commanded as he jerked against his restraints. Willow and Buffy just smiled at him and stayed where they were.

Buffy’s fingers moved to the buttons of Willow’s shirt. She slowly and tortuously unbuttoned the shirt, running her hands over the redhead’s pale flesh as she licked and sucked on her shoulder and neck. Willow moaned as Buffy’s touch, and the knowledge that a chained Spike was forced to watch, made her wet.

After Buffy removed the shirt her hands moved to the waistband of Willow’s pants. She unbuttoned them, then placed both hands flat against Willow’s belly and ran them down to the juncture between the other girl’s thighs, her fingertips barely pressing against Willow’s clit, making the redhead moan. Then Buffy was unzipping the jeans and shoving them over Willow’s hips and down her legs. Willow kicked off her shoes and helped Buffy pull the jeans off of her legs, then immediately turned to face the blond.

Willow kissed Buffy as Buffy ran her hands down Willow’s back to cup her butt. Knowing Spike was watching, Buffy squeezed Willow’s butt, lifting the cheeks and spreading them so Spike could see the puckered opening between them.

Spike groaned as Buffy, remembering what Spike had done to Willow last night, teasingly placed a finger against Willow’s hole. Then Willow was lifting Buffy’s shirt over her head and sucking on her breasts as Buffy moaned.

“God, Willow,” she threw her head back and placed her hands in Willow’s hair, pressing the other girl against her chest. Willow sucked on one breast as she kneaded the other, one hand slipping between Buffy’s thighs. “Willow,” the blond moaned again.

Willow pulled back and helped Buffy remove her shoes and pants. Then both girls climbed onto the bed, kneeling on either side of Spike. If Spike thought his torture was at an end, he was mistaken. It was just beginning.

***

Willow and Buffy kissed, their hands running over each other, exploring the other’s body as if they’d never seen it before, never touched it. Finally, they both slipped a finger inside the other. Moaning into each other’s mouths they pumped their fingers into the other’s wet, tight hole, then simultaneously slipped in a second.

Bloody bints, Spike raged inwardly as he tugged against the manacles, then closed his fingers around the chains, gripping them in his fists. He was going to kill them. Shag them to death, that’s what he’d do. As soon as he got loose...

Still kissing, one hand moving from butt, to back, to breast, the fingers of the other pumping into a sopping wet pussy, the girls moaned as their orgasms neared. They pulled their fingers out and placed them against the other’s clit, rubbing furiously, rolling the nub against the bone.

Within minutes they both started jerking as their muscles tensed. They threw their heads back and began a wordless keening as they came. They leaned against each other as they recovered from their orgasms. Then Buffy looked down at Spike’s hard cock.

“Look, Will,” she said teasingly, “Spike’s all wet, too.” She took her fingers from Willow and rubbed them over the tip of Spike’s weeping cock, then looked at Spike as she placed them in her mouth, tasting Willow and Spike together.

“I am going to hurt you both so bad when I get out of here,” he growled.

“Promise?” Willow raised an eyebrow as she ran her hand over his chest. “We’ve been really bad, Spike,” she continued in a little-girl voice, “we need to be spanked,” she smirked at him, enjoying his discomfort, knowing it was because he wanted them so badly.

“Argh!” Spike growled as he tugged again at the chains, squeezing his fingers tighter around them, the muscles in his arms bulging as he struggled to free himself. Then Buffy was licking the remaining pre-cum off of the tip of his cock. With her tongue still sticking out of her mouth Buffy leaned toward Willow. Willow opened her mouth and Buffy stuck her tongue inside, sharing Spike’s cum with Willow.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned as Willow sucked on Buffy’s tongue, then kissed her. He groaned again, throwing his head back, as their fingers trailed up his inner thighs, their fingertips tickling his balls and the sensitive spot behind them. Then Buffy’s mouth was on him, her tongue laving the tip of his cock, swirling around the head as her fingers wrapped around the length of him.

Willow moved up to place kisses along Spike’s chest and neck, along his jaw and finally on his lips, her tongue darting over them, then slipping between them, her hand kneading his chest as Buffy sucked on the head of his cock, her hand pumping his shaft.

Then Buffy was straddling him and guiding him to her. She positioned his head against her entrance and drove herself down over him. Spike groaned into Willow’s mouth as Buffy’s heat covered him, his grip on the chains leaving marks in his hands.

Willow pulled away from him and smiled, then moved her face lower, planting kisses down his chest and stomach until she reached the place where he and Buffy were joined. She stuck her tongue out and touched them both. When Buffy lifted up, Willow licked Spike’s exposed shaft, and when Buffy drove down onto him, Willow’s tongue slid along her slit.

Spike was dying with the painful pleasure they were giving him. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to cum. He wanted to throw Buffy on the bed and drive into her until her clenching muscles milked him dry. He wanted Willow’s mouth around him, his fingers and tongue inside her, licking her as she sucked him. He wanted to beg them to let him cum. But he wouldn’t. He’d make them both pay for this. The spanking idea was looking better and better.

Willow sat up on her knees. She placed the fingers of one hand against Buffy’s clit and rubbed her as the other hand moved to cup Spike’s balls, gently squeezing them. Within moments, the two of them were tensing.

Buffy leaned forward and grabbed Spike’s chest as she climaxed. Her muscles clamped around Spike cock and brought his release. Buffy fell boneless against Spike’s chest then rolled off to lie on the bed beside him.

“Bloody hell,” she moaned and Spike looked over at her sharply.

“What’s a matter Slayer, can’t take it?” Spike smirked. “You’re not even the one tied up,” he jerked his arms, making the chains rattle.

“Shut up, Spike,” Buffy moaned. “Willow, sit on his face and shut him up,” she said.

“Buffy!” Willow gave a nervous laugh.

“Come on, luv,” Spike raised both eyebrows and stuck his tongue out, waggling it at her. “Come on up here and let Spike give you a ride you won’t soon forget,” he teased.

“I don’t need...,” Willow started. Spike sniffed the air, then interrupted her.

“Yeah, ya do, love,” he smirked. “Now get on up here and take advantage of the offer, ‘cause when I get out of here,” he rattled the chains again, “you’re both in big trouble.”

“Really?” Willow swallowed nervously as heat lanced through her.

“Count on it, luv,” Spike promised. Willow climbed up Spike’s body and straddled his face, slipping her legs beneath his manacled arms.

“C’mon, luv,” Spike ran his tongue along her slit. Willow lowered herself and Spike began to lick and suck furiously at her tender flesh. Moaning, she grabbed his hair and rode his face. Buffy, turned on at the sight of Willow sitting on Spike’s face straddled his body behind her. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Buffy kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples as she sucked on the soft skin of her neck and shoulder.

Within moments, Willow’s body tensed as they brought her to orgasm. She fell forward against the headboard as Spike continued to lick her, her body jerking at his touch. He sucked on her swollen clit and Willow came again, screaming his name.

When she was spent, Buffy lifted her off of Spike and pulled her back, laying her on the bed to one side of him while she took the other.

“Uh, girls,” Spike rattled the chains to get their attention. Buffy looked up at the manacles and then back at him.

“You’ll have to wait for Willow,” she smiled and gave a little shrug. “She used magic.” They both looked down at the sleeping redhead.

“Bugger,” Spike moaned. “Red,” Spike shifted his body to try and nudge her awake. “Red?”

Willow took pity on him and muttered the word that would invoke the release spell without lifting her head. With a clink the manacles dropped off of his wrists and ankles. Spike brought his strained arms down and stretched them, then slapped both girls on the rear.

“Ow!” they both jumped in surprise, and a little bit of pain, then settled back against him as he wrapped his arms around them.

Spike smirked above them. The chip hadn’t gone off. Oh, yeah, they were in trouble now.

***

It was almost sundown when they crawled out of bed to shower, separately. They got dressed and headed over to Giles for research, carrying their weapons for patrol from the night before. As they got close to the apartment Spike started to frown in concentration. At the bottom of the steps he stopped suddenly.

“Bloody hell!” he swore.

“What?” both Buffy and Willow brought their weapons up and looked around them for danger.

“Poof’s here,” Spike sank down on the edge of the fountain.

“What?” they said again, staring at him stupidly.

“Peaches is here,” he spoke slowly.

“Angel’s here?” Buffy asked as she sank down next to him. “Oh, god, how am I going to tell him?” Willow sat down on the other side of Spike and leaned against him.

“Probably won’t have to,” he said as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

“What do you mean?” Willow asked when Buffy remained silent, lost in thought.

“You think he’s here for the good, clean air?” Spike replied sarcastically around the cigarette as he lit it and took a long, soothing drag. Soddin’ poof, always messing where he didn’t belong. If he thought he was going to screw this up, he had another think coming.

“You think he already knows?” Buffy asked as his words finally penetrated the fog her mind was in.

“I’d bet on it,” Spike blew the smoke out and took another drag. “Wanna leave?” he asked Buffy.

“Yes,” she said with a small laugh. “But I can’t. Besides the fact that he probably already knows we’re out here, I can’t hide from him. It’s just...,” she paused. “It was so hard telling Giles, it’s going to be...,”

The front door opened, interrupting her, and a tall, broad silhouette filled the open doorway.

“Buffy?” Angel said as he pulled the door shut behind him.

“Uh, hi, Angel,” Buffy nervously stood to greet him.

“Hi, Angel,” Willow gave him a little finger wave as she snuggled closer to Spike. Spike glared at Angel and threw a possessive arm over her shoulder and held her tight as he held the cigarette between the fingers of his other hand.

“Hello, Willow,” Angel returned her greeting, then turned to look at the blond vampire beside her. “Spike,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

“Poof,” Spike replied with a sneer, then took another long pull off of the cigarette to calm himself.

“Buffy,” Angel took a step toward the blond girl. Buffy took a step forward and hugged him.

“It’s good to see you, Angel,” she said as she tried to step back. “How are you?”

“His smell is all over you,” Angel growled at her as his fingers tightened around her arms.

“Let her go,” Spike growled back.

“Or what? Maybe you need to be reminded of your place, boy,” Angel turned to the blond vampire and morphed, showing a little bit of Angelus. Spike started to rise, but Willow pulled him back down. Buffy freed herself from Angel’s grip and stepped back.

“What are you doing here, Angel?” she asked him. Angel finally turned his amber gaze back to Buffy.

“Xander...,”

“Oh...crap,” the man in question said as he ran down the steps. “Angel! Buffy,” he turned to look at the blond, his hands shaking, his mouth hanging open as he tried to talk. “I don’t...I didn’t...I’m sorry! I was drunk,” he ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on end. “I just remembered...I’m so sorry,” he repeated, “for everything. But especially for calling deadboy! Please forgive me,” he looked at the petite blond. “Willow?” he looked at the redhead, his best friend, his eyes pleading for foregiveness.

Buffy walked over to Xander and wrapped her arms around him. Xander hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at Willow.

“I love you, Xander,” she said with tears in her eyes.

“I love you, too, Xan,” Willow smiled at him as she leaned into Spike.

“I love both of you, too,” he said as he buried his face in Buffy’s neck and tightened his arms around her. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...I was just worried,” he finished.

“I know,” she whispered. “I know.”

“Thank god!” Anya sat down on the fountain next to Spike. “Now I can have orgasms again. Forty-six hours and ten minutes is *way* too long to go without an orgasm.”

“You can do it yourself, you know,” Willow leaned in front of Spike to tell the ex-demon.

“I know, but it’s just not the same,” she replied.

“Tell me about it,” Willow agreed, a little smile on her face as her hand traced the inside of Spike’s thigh.

“I don’t need to hear this,” Spike said as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth.

“Hmm hmm,” Angel cleared his throat. “What’s going on here?”

“Buffy and Willow and Spike are having orgasms together. And now, *I* can finally have orgasms again,” Anya told him, relieved. The resulting silence was deafening.

Chapter 10

The silence ended with a low grumbling, a deep vibration that escalated into a full-throated growl as Angel launched himself at Spike. Spike’s reaction was swift. Tossing his cigarette away, he pushed Willow and Anya to safety, and surged forward to meet Angel’s charge.

Angel had the advantage. He was not only bigger than Spike, he had a mad on. And he’d been stewing since Xander’s telephone call that morning. The only thing that had kept him in L.A. was the sunlight, and the fact that he’d need an invitation into Willow’s home.

The two vampires crashed together. Angel grabbed Spike by his upper arms, the duster clenched in his fists, and lifted him off of his feet.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” the dark haired vampire asked through clenched teeth. Spike’s hands shot out, seizing Angel’s collar in a death-grip, and pulled himself closer to his Sire, until their noses almost touched.

“None of your business, Peaches,” he replied with a growl of his own.

“Put him down, Angel,” Buffy’s voice was surprisingly calm, given the jumping her stomach was doing.

“You can’t trust him, Buffy,” Angel ground out.

“Maybe not,” Buffy said, swallowing hard before speaking the most difficult words she’d ever said, besides ‘goodbye’, “but it’s not your decision to make.”

Angel whipped his head around, incredulous, his eyes locking with Buffy’s, then turned and looked at the group surrounding them as his grip on Spike tightened. Willow was standing just a couple of feet away, looking alert and ready to come to Spike’s defense. Xander was off to the side holding Anya protectively. Giles was now standing in the open doorway behind him.

“You have *got* to be kidding me!” Angel exploded.

“Like you’d know a joke if one bit you on the bum,” Spike scoffed. Buffy sighed, resigning herself to the fact that this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Just put him down, Angel, so we can talk,” Buffy said.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk. Maybe I just want to beat him to a pulp,” Angel snarled at the blond vampire.

“Don’t hit his face,” Anya said. “What?” she asked when everyone looked at her. “He has a nice face.”

“Thanks, dem...uh, pet,” Spike said with a slight smile.

“Welcome,” Anya smiled back with a little bob of her head.

“I’d like you not to hit any part of him,” Willow said. Angel and Spike both swung their heads to look at her. “I like all of his parts,” she explained.

“Thanks, luv,” Spike smirked at her and Willow grinned back at him.

Angel dropped Spike to his feet and shoved him back. Willow automatically put her hands out to steady him. Spike made a move back toward Angel and Willow wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him back as Buffy stepped between the two vampires.

Spike placed his arm over Willow’s shoulders and pulled her in tight. Willow rubbed her hand over Spike’s chest soothingly.

“Has he bitten you?” Angel demanded, as he pushed Buffy’s collar aside to look at her neck.

“No!” Buffy slapped his hand away as Spike growled.

“Willow?” the dark haired vampire turned to her.

“No,” Willow said and Spike momentarily wondered why she sounded so sad.

“You’d know if I bit ‘em, ya ponce!” Spike growled at him.

“Then, why?” Angel asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

“I love him, Angel,” Willow declared. Angel looked in her eyes, and was shocked at the love he saw reflected there. Love for Spike.

“What?” Angel was dumfounded. “Buffy?” he held his non-existent breath. She couldn’t love Spike. She loved him. Could he be replaced so easily?

“I care about him,” she admitted. Angel felt a slight measure of relief at her words. She didn’t say she loved Spike. His expression softened slightly.

“And you?” Angel turned back to the blond vampire with a piercing glare.

“I already told ya, this is none of your business, Peaches,” Spike replied.

“I’m making it my business, boy,” Angel pointed menacingly at Spike. “I’m your Sire and you’ll respect...”

“D-don’t you even think about playing that card, Angel,” Willow stepped in front of Spike, her green eyes flashing. Her words began to tumble out rapidly, buffeting Angel like machine gun fire. “You don’t have any right. You left him. You may not want him, but I do. *We* do,” she looked over at Buffy. “And I know you loved Buffy, and you helped us, but you left us, too, Angel. You don’t get to just come back when it’s convenient and tell us what to do. Xander should not have called you, but he did,” she looked over at her oldest friend who looked back at her sheepishly. “I don’t want to hurt you, Angel, but we get to make our own decisions. We’re not children. Well, except compared to a 240 year old vampire...,”

“Breathe, Will,” Buffy said and Willow clamped her lips together as Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him. He looked down at her proudly. Gotta love Red’s fire, he thought, quirking up his scarred eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, Angel,” Buffy took his hand. She knew this was hard on him; hell, it was hard on her. Spike growled possessively. Buffy turned to him, rolling her eyes in exasperation, “Knock it off, cave vamp.” He growled again and tightened his grip on Willow who was watching Buffy with big, green eyes. Buffy turned back to Angel.

“Xander shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry he worried you. I can only *imagine* what he said after finishing Giles’ scotch,” she looked at the humbled brunette pointedly.

“Has he so completely fooled you?”

“He hasn’t tried to fool us. He reminds us everyday that he’s the big bad,” Buffy told him.

“Then, why?”

“It’s complicated, Angel,” Buffy replied wearily.

“Xander?” Angel asked desperately, turning to an old nemesis for support.

“Willow and Buffy are right, it’s their decision. And I, uh, also shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry,” Xander said, looking down again..

“Giles?”

“Of course I’m not happy about this,” Giles replied. He took off his glasses and leaned against the doorframe in unhappy resignation. “I wasn’t happy when she was seeing you, either. What, exactly, do you want me to do about it?” Giles looked up at the distressed vampire, his expression switching to one of exasperation.

Angel felt his anger rise again. Did no one but him grasp the severity of this situation?

“Stake him before he kills them!” Angel yelled at Giles. Willow felt Spike stiffen behind her.

“Like we should have staked you?” Giles retorted angrily, straightening.

“Stop it!” Willow cried. “Stop it. This isn’t helping. How could you say that?” she turned on Angel. “That was cruel,” her eyes shone with unshed tears. Spike looked at Angel, his face blank, his expression unreadable.

“I’m outta here, Red,” Spike said as he separated himself from Willow and moved around the fountain.

“No, Spike!” Willow reached back for him, her hand closing on empty air, then turned to run around the fountain in the opposite direction. “Spike, wait,” Willow grabbed his forearm to stop him, and looked up into his shuttered face. She could see the pain there, even if no one else could. She reached up, touching his face gently, her thumb tracing his cheekbone. “Don’t go,” she begged softly.

Spike brought his hand up, grasping Willow’s and holding it against his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and lifted her into his arms. He sat on the stairs, holding her in his lap. Willow snuggled up against him, running one hand through his hair as she rubbed his back with the other. Spike buried his face in her neck and ran his hands over her back.

Bloody poof. Sod. Bugger all, why did he still care what Angel thought of him? He hadn’t been around for over eighty years, but Spike still ached for his approval. He hadn’t lied that day, two years ago. Angel *had* been his Yoda. It had never been more obvious that Angel would never respect him, care about him.

“Spike?” Buffy was kneeling in front of him. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, Slayer,” Spike said without lifting his head.

“Look at me,” Buffy said, putting her hand in his hair and pushing gently against his head. Spike looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes. Without a word she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, then wrapped her arms around him and Willow. Spike closed his eyes.

“God, and I thought my family was dysfunctional,” Xander muttered as he looked between Angel and Spike.

***

Angel ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on end as he watched Buffy and Willow comfort Spike. Two very smart girls. Could they both be wrong? And his childe. Spike. William the Bloody. Well, alright, bloody awful poet, but still. They knew exactly what he was, what he had done, what he would still be doing if it weren’t for the government chip in his head, and they were still involved with him. And not just involved...cared about him.

Was Angel’s reaction more one of jealousy than the fact that he really thought Spike would hurt them? Jealousy that Spike could give Buffy something that he couldn’t? He mentally ticked off Spike’s track record in his head. Spike *had* tried to kill Buffy several times. Most recently after he’d found the Gem of Amara. And then had tortured Angel in an attempt to get the gem back after Buffy had taken it from him and given it to Angel. He had returned to Sunnydale for revenge and found himself a guest of the Initiative, instead.

If he allowed himself to be objective, he could see why they would fall for him. He was good looking, he had a sharp wit, he was loyal. Look how long he’d spent taking care of Dru after Angelus had made her go mad before turning her, and then left her after he’d been cursed with the soul. He remembered overhearing the Judge tell Spike that he and Dru stank of humanity. Did that mean he could love, as well?

Angel walked over to the stairs, ignoring his audience.

“Spike,” he said softly. Spike didn’t move, but Angel saw him stiffen at his approach. Buffy looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around her lovers. Angel ran his fingers through his hair again. God, this was so difficult.

“I’m sorry,” Angel finally said. “I didn’t,” he took a deep, though unnecessary breath, “I didn’t mean it. About the staking,” he admitted.

“Doe’n’t matter,” Spike looked up at him. “Don’t need you, anyway. Took eighty years, but I finally don’t need you anymore,” Spike lied as he tightened his grip on Willow. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. Everyone knew the strength of the sire-childe bond. He’d need Angel until the day he was dust.

“You two wanna talk?” Buffy said as she stood up.

“No!” Spike said.

“Yes,” Angel said at the same time.

“Willow?” Buffy said.

“I’m not leaving him,” she insisted.

“You, uh, you’re gonna have ta get up, luv,” Spike said as he put his hands on her waist.

“Why?” Willow asked.

“You, ah, you’re giving me a hard-on,” Spike admitted.

“Spike!” Willow jumped off of his lap, embarrassed, her eyes automatically going to his crotch. “I can’t believe you *said* that!”

“I can’t believe you *looked*!” Buffy said.

“Oh, dear lord!”

“Xander, move, I can’t see.”

“Anya!”

“Shut up!” Willow slapped at her as Buffy stepped back out of reach with a grin. “I am going to beat you,” she pointed at Spike. “Later,” she finished. Spike waggled his eyebrows at her and Willow blushed. “Actually, maybe you’d enjoy that too much.” Maybe I would too, Willow added to herself, silently.

“I’m going back inside.”

“Do you have any more scotch?”

“I still can’t see anything.”

“Maybe there’s nothing to see,” Xander propelled the ex-demon toward the apartment.

“He’s having sex with Buffy and Willow, there must be something.”

“We’ll wait for you inside,” Buffy took Willow’s arm and pulled her toward the front door.

“We’ll be just inside,” Willow told Spike.

“Thanks, luv,” he said and Willow smiled at him. Oh, yeah, she was gonna get spanked.

***

When they were finally alone, Angel leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

“You really care about them?” he asked softly.

“Course I care about them!” Spike stood up and moved away from him, pulling the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as he spoke. With his back to Angel he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. With the cigarette still between his lips he shoved the pack and the lighter back into his pocket. Angel stepped up behind him, grabbed the cigarette, and placed it between his own lips.

“Hey!” Spike said as he watched Angel suck the smoke into his lungs. “You don’t smoke,” he said petulantly as he grabbed the cigarette out of Angel’s hand when he offered it back to him.

“Yeah, but it’s supposed to be calming, right?” Angel replied.

“Sure, if your lungs’re working,” Spike walked back over to the fountain and put his foot up on the seat.

“Then why do you smoke?” Angel followed him.

“‘Cause I look good,” Spike smirked at him.

“Why?” Angel asked.

“Why, what, poof?” Spike replied, flicking ashes on the ground.

“Why them? Why do you care? I don’t know...just ‘why’?” Angel clarified.

“Why not? Why did you?” Spike answered Angel’s questions with questions of his own. “How could you not?” he said as he stared into the fountain.

“What about Dru?”

“Dru left *me*! Twice,” Spike retorted. “I wasn’t her ‘daddy’!”

“Do you still care about her?”

“I’ll always care about her,” Spike said. “But she stopped needing me, wanting me. I wasn’t enough for her. Now I found what *I* need, what *I* want. And I ain’t givin’ ‘em up just ‘cause you say so!” he pointed the cigarette at Angel, blowing a cloud of smoke in his face for emphasis. “Even if you are my bloody sire,” he stuck the cigarette in his mouth, taking a long drag.

For many minutes neither vampire spoke. The only sound was the water dripping into the fountain.

“I’m sorry,” Angel finally said.

“‘Bout what?” Spike growled as he stared into the fountain.

“About leaving, when I got the soul. About what I did to you when I lost the soul. About turning you in the first place. About...everything!” Angel looked at the stone of the courtyard floor as he spoke, his hands in his pants pockets.

“I’m not,” Spike said softly.

“You’re not?” Angel was surprised.

“I wouldn’t be here today if you hadn’t done those things,” Spike said. “No matter how much it hurt, or how much I hated you...or how much I missed you...I wouldn’t give Red up for any of it. Or the Slayer, though it makes me wanna cut my tongue out ta say it!”

“They’re something, huh?” Angel said.

“That they are,” Spike agreed.

“You hurt them...,”

“Sod off, poof. Already told ya I’m not gonna hurt ‘em. ‘Less they ask me to,” Spike smirked at the dark haired vampire as he put his foot on the ground and tossed the cigarette into the fountain. “We done bonding?” he asked. “We need to patrol sometime tonight,” he said as he turned toward the Watcher’s front door.

“Yeah, I guess we’re done,” Angel said.

“...so we can get ta the shaggin’” Spike concluded as he pushed the door open and walked into the apartment, leaving a slack-jawed Angel behind.

Chapter 11

The rest of the evening had been quiet. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the group sat around the table in Giles’ apartment making yet another futile attempt to research. When Buffy, Spike and Willow went on patrol, Angel insisted on going with them. Spike just rolled his eyes.

Angel had remained at the Watcher’s apartment after his talk with Spike because, although he now truly believed that, somehow, Spike cared for Buffy and Willow, he wanted to get a sense of how they interacted. A little more reassurance that the woman he loved with all of his unbeating heart was happy.

Patrol had been just as uncomfortable as research. The only bright spots were the demons they came across, which they could take out their aggressions and frustrations on. The tension was finally broken when the demon Buffy was fighting exploded in a rain of blue goo. Buffy stood in stunned silence for a moment as she held up a blue hand and looked down at herself.

“Eww!” she finally cried. “That’s just...gross!” She looked up at her audience to see the three of them all staring at her with wide eyes and lips pressed together. “Don’t you even *think* about laughing,” she warned them.

Willow was the first to break. She turned away to try and hide her grinning face, but couldn’t cover the guffaw that came out of her mouth quickly enough.

“You think this is funny?” Buffy asked rhetorically, as she stalked toward Willow. Willow turned around to see blue Buffy marching toward her and couldn’t hold back another roll of laughter at the blue strings of...glop...that hung off of Buffy’s head.

“That’s it!” Buffy dropped her axe, dove at Willow, and took her to the ground.

“Buffy, no!” Willow cried, but she was laughing too hard to properly defend herself and Buffy rolled them, rubbing her body, face and hair against Willow until she was as covered in the blue goo as Buffy. Buffy stood and looked down at Willow who was laughing and staring at herself in horror at the same time.

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded as she stood with her hands on her hips, “that is pretty funny.”

“Now I’m all icky,” Willow pouted as she shoved a string of blue hair out of her face.

“I hope you both plan on showering soon,” Spike said. “You’re starting ta smell.”

“Really?” Buffy turned toward him.

“Hey, I’m just saying,” he held his hands up in supplication, but couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face.

“Willow,” Buffy called to her blue friend as she kept her eyes on Spike, “I think Spike needs a hug.”

“Oh, no,” the blond vampire started to back away. “I know, why don’t you hug Peaches? I’m sure he’s into all that touchy feely crap.” Spike’s eyes darted between Buffy and Willow as Willow climbed to her feet and both girls moved toward him.

“No, not really,” Angel responded thoughtfully. “More the brooding type, myself.”

“I knew it, ya big poof!” Spike pointed at him. While his attention was momentarily diverted Buffy and Willow jumped him and bore him to the ground.

“Hey, watch out for the jacket!” he cried as they kissed him and ran their hands through his hair, wiping the blue slime all over him. When they were done, the two girls stood up and stepped back. They crossed their arms over their chest and looked down at him. He had blue goo in his hair and over his face, down his chest and on his hands.

“What do you think?” Buffy asked.

“Blue’s his color,” Willow said with a little nod. Spike growled at them as he rose to his feet.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Buffy nodded her head in agreement. “Angel?” she turned to look at the dark-haired vampire.

“You know what?” Angel took a step back. “I think I hear Cordy calling. Better get back to L.A.” Buffy laughed.

“Ponce,” Spike muttered.

“I’m not gonna smear ya,” Buffy said with a smile. “But I’m thinking that we need to get this stuff off.”

“Good idea. Why don’t I finish patrol before I head back to L.A. so you three can go get cleaned up?” Angel offered, taking another step back. Willow laughed at his discomfort.

“Thanks,” Buffy said. “What say we go home and take a shower?” she turned to her lovers. At Spike’s raised eyebrow she amended, “I mean, showers.”

“Sure ya did, luv,” Spike said. “You know what they say about slips of the tongue...subconscious desires and what all.”

“Get real,” Buffy tried to knock him down a notch, then turned back to Angel. It was hard to see him. It was hard to say goodbye. She still loved him. She would probably always love him.

“Bye, Angel,” she said softly. “It was good to see you again.” She and Angel looked at one another for a moment, realizing it was really over, and there was no going back. She turned away from the dark haired vampire, and began the walk back to Willow’s parents’ house.

 

“Poof,” Spike said with a nod and a slight smile, before turning his back and following Buffy. “C’mon, Red,” he took her arm as he passed her.

“Bye, Angel,” Willow smiled and waved back at him, then turned to walk beside Spike.

Angel watched them go with a heart both lighter, and heavier. He felt better about trusting Spike to take care of Buffy and Willow, but it hurt like hell to know that Buffy was moving on. As he watched them disappear from sight, Spike’s voice drifted back to him.

“You bints better not’ve ruined my duster.”

***

By the time they got back to the house the blue goo was drying and causing their skin to itch. Willow showered in her room, Buffy in Willow’s parent’s room and Spike in the downstairs bathroom. The water pressure sucked, but they couldn’t wait to get the stuff off of them.

After they were clean and dry, the three of them snuggled up in the bed they shared. Patrol hadn’t made them as horny as usual due to the whole situation with Angel and the walk back to the house was spent scratching the irritated skin under the blue goo, rather than thinking about other itches that might need scratching.

The two girls lay cuddled up to Spike, who had his arms thrown over their shoulders. Their heads were resting on his chest as they ran their fingers over his stomach. They were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Buffy tilted her head and looked up at Spike’s face.

“What?” he asked as he looked down at her.

“Do you miss him?” she asked.

“Who? The poof?” he tried to sound irritated. Buffy nodded, then lay her head back down.

“Sometimes,” Spike admitted softly. “You?”

“Sometimes,” Buffy agreed with a wry smile. “But never when you’re inside me,” she looked back up at him with a devilish smile.

“That a fact?” he said as he tickled them both.

“Ye-es!” Buffy cried as she tried to get away from his fingers.

“Ah! Spike, stop!” Willow cried. By the time they got away from him, Spike had a raging hard-on from their hot little bodies squirming against him in their attempt to escape his tickling fingers.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Spike scolded them with a big grin as they sat at the end of the bed panting from their exertions. Buffy and Willow looked at Spike’s erection.

“Need something, Spike?” Buffy teased.

“What do you think, Slayer?”

Buffy climbed to her knees and crawled up his legs until her head was over his cock. She lowered her head and stuck her tongue out to lick him. Spike groaned and buried his fisted fingers in the sheets. Buffy covered the head of his cock with her mouth and moaned around him as Willow slid her hand between Buffy’s thighs.

***

Spike woke up early the next day. He hadn’t been able to sleep, partly because of the girls lying beside him and partly because of Angel’s visit the night before. Whenever he saw Angel, all of the old hurts came back. And even though Angel had apologized, Spike was certain they’d never have the Sire-Childe relationship he’d always dreamt of.

Especially now that he was sleeping with the Slayer. Buffy. He was a laughingstock in the vampire community because of the chip. What would happen when they found out he was shagging the Slayer? Actually, might increase his status if they knew he’d bagged another Slayer. Just hadn’t killed her. Yet.

Oh, who in hell was he kidding? He wouldn’t kill her. Even if he could. She’d had the nerve to admit to her friends and her Watcher that she was involved with him. That she cared for him. And last night she’d told Angel the same thing. She’d left Angel standing in the cemetery to finish patrol while she walked away with *him*. Granted, she’d been covered in blue goo at the time and needed a shower, but still.

And then there was Willow. He looked down at the redhead. What in the world did a smart, innocent girl like her see in him? She was everything that was good; he’d been everything that was evil. Still would be if it wasn’t for the chip. Still claimed he wanted to be. He was still the big bad, right? Yeah, right.

Dru had left him because he’d helped the Slayer defeat Angelus. But, she had really left him long before that. She’d stayed with him because he’d loved her and taken care of her, and he was all she had. But she longed for her daddy. And when Angelus was taken away from her for the second time, she could never forgive Spike for his part in it.

But Willow, she wanted just him. Maybe she wasn’t as smart as he thought, he thought to himself with a self-deprecating grin. Or maybe...maybe she saw something in him that others didn’t. That he didn’t. Maybe he was more than a caged demon. But he was still a vampire. And they didn’t know it yet, but they belonged to him.

He ran his hands over their bare backs. Yep, they were his. And it was about time he showed them that. Careful not to wake them, Spike climbed out of the bed. He stood looking at them for a moment, lying peaceful in sleep, then reached for the manacles.

***

Willow woke up and reached for Spike. She loved sleeping next to him and after only two nights it seemed unnatural to not be wrapped around him when she woke. She tried to roll over toward the middle of the bed where Spike would be and found that she couldn’t move her left arm out of the way.

She cracked an eye open and shifted her head to the left to look at her arm. One of the manacles she and Buffy had used on Spike was closed around her wrist. Willow lifted her eyes and followed the chain from the manacle back over her right shoulder to the bedpost. The smell of cigarette smoke assailed her nostrils.

“Spike?”

“Yes, luv?”

“What, um, what are you doing?”

“Smoking,” he replied casually.

“I mean, ah, with the chain,” Willow craned her neck to find him. He was sitting in one of the easy chairs by the heavily curtained window at the foot of the bed.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he smirked at her as he put the cigarette out and stood up. He was completely naked and Willow noticed that his cock was coming to life.

“Oh,” she whimpered. “Buffy! Buffy!” she tried to hit Buffy with her left hand and, when that didn’t work, rolled as far as she could to the left and hit the blond with her right hand.

“Mmm! What?” Buffy mumbled as she tried to pull away from Willow’s slapping hand.

“Buffy, wake up!” Willow cried out.

“What?” Buffy moaned.

“Hurry up!” she looked over at the naked vampire who hadn’t moved from his position by the chair. “I’m chained! Help me get loose!”

“Chained? What?” Buffy hated waking up before noon and her body was telling her that there was no way it was noon yet.

“Buf-fy!” Willow spoke more firmly. “Get your butt up and help*me*!” the last word came out as a squeak when she looked back up and saw Spike stalking, actually, slithering, toward the bed. “Oh, goddess,” she moaned, her body tingling with a little fear, and a lot of desire. He was so...was there even one word to describe him? Sexy, handsome, magnificent.

“Get on your hands and knees, Red,” the sexy, handsome, magnificent vampire instructed her.

“What? Oh, no,” Willow was frantically shaking her head no as she tried to scoot away from him up the bed.

“What’s going on?” Buffy moaned.

“Buffy, I’m chained. Unlock me!” Willow pleaded as she shoved her wrist at Buffy’s face.

“Let me see...Crap!” Buffy cried out when she discovered that her right wrist was similarly shackled.

“What crap?” Willow finally turned to look at her friend. She saw the manacle around her wrist and followed the chain back to the bedpost to Buffy’s left. “Oh, that crap,” she said.

“What’s going on!” Buffy was now fully awake.

“On your hands and knees, Red,” Spike repeated, ignoring Buffy.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” Willow asked, her big green eyes opened wide.

“What did you tell me you needed?” Spike answered her question with one of his own as he trailed his fingertips along her bare thigh. “That you deserved?”

“Um, a chocolate milkshake?” she suggested. Spike laughed out loud.

“Cor, I love you, Red!” he grinned at her. Then his eyes darkened. “Hands and knees. Now!” his voice was harder, commanding. Willow mewled as she pressed her thighs together. Goddess, she was so turned on. And so was he, by the looks of things. Goddess, she wanted him to touch her. She looked up at him with eyes full of need.

“I promise you’ll like it,” he purred.

“Oh, goddess,” Willow moaned again as she pried her legs apart and rolled to her left.

“What’s going on?” Buffy repeated.

“He’s gonna spank me,” Willow whimpered as need pulsed between her thighs.

***

Spike watched Willow assume the position he’d commanded and then just looked at her. He glanced over her and saw Buffy looking between Spike and Willow.

“Does it turn you on, Slayer? Knowing she’s gonna get spanked?” Spike rubbed his hands together, almost gleefully, then reached out and ran one along Willow’s back, over her butt and down her thigh.

“Oh, goddess,” Willow moaned. How could he do this to her? Not the spanking. The making her wet without even touching her. But, now he was touching her and every nerve ending tingled, waiting for the smack she knew was coming.

“Count,” Spike told Buffy as he knelt on the bed beside Willow, just before he lifted his hand and brought it down on one of Willow’s butt cheeks. Willow moaned at the contact. Her body jerked and her breasts bounced.

“One,” Buffy counted.

He slapped the other cheek as his free hand moved to her breasts.

“Two.”

Spike continued spanking Willow, alternating cheeks, some soft, almost a caress, others stinging, and pinching her nipples, until Buffy reached twenty. By the time he was done, Willow was mewling and her juices were running down her thighs.

“Like that, Red?” Spike asked as he ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, wetting them in her juices. He looked at Buffy who’s hand was between her own thighs as Willow’s spanking, the smack of Spike’s hand on her bare skin and the sound of her deep-throated moans, made her wet.

“Yes,” Willow moaned, embarrassed at how turned on she was. Her butt stung, but not so badly that she wouldn’t let him do it again. Might even beg him to do it again.

Willow moaned again as Spike lowered his head and pressed his cool tongue against her reddened butt cheek, laving one and then the other. Her body jerked as he slipped two fingers inside her sopping hole.

“Spike!” she cried as she pressed back against him. “Spike, please!”

Spike was so turned on he could barely think, much less move. He drenched his fingers in her juices and then rubbed them over his straining cock. Moving behind her on the bed, he positioned his weeping head at her entrance, grabbed her hips and drove himself into her. Willow cried out and wriggled her butt. Buffy’s fingers found her own clit and rubbed at it furiously.

“Don’t,” Spike looked at Buffy as he teasingly moved in and out of Willow.

“I need to!” she cried.

“Want me to chain the other hand?” Spike asked seriously.

“No-o!” Buffy cried as she withdrew her hand from her clit. She raised her arm above her head and grasped the railing of the headboard with the fingers of that hand and the chain with the fingers of the manacled hand, gripping them tightly as she watched Spike and Willow.

When he was satisfied that Buffy wouldn’t touch herself, Spike pulled all the way out of Willow and thrust back into her. One hand slipped beneath her to work her clit as he pounded into her.

“Spike!” Willow cried and then she mewled incoherently as her body tensed. She was so ready, so needy, and he felt so good inside her. “Aaahh!” she moaned as she finally found her release.

“Willow!” Spike cried as her muscles tightened around him and he pumped his seed into her.

Spike fell forward onto Willow’s back and her knees gave out. They lay in a tangled pile on the sheets. Willow was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as her muscles relaxed. Spike licked her sweaty back, enjoying the taste of her, the feel of her.

“What about me?” Buffy whined as she pressed her thighs together. “Spike? Will?” she pleaded. Spike looked over at her with a grin.

“Get on your hands and knees, Slayer.”

“What? No!”

“Yes. Do it,” Spike commanded without raising his voice.

“But I...I don’t want you to spank me! I didn’t ask for it!”

“But you’d like it,” Spike teased. “Besides, I’m *not* going to spank you.”

“You’re not?” Buffy asked in relief.

“No. Red is.”

“What?!” both girls cried.

“But I didn’t *ask* to be spanked!” Buffy whined again as she tried to scoot away from them. Willow just looked at her appraisingly.

“What do you think, Red?” Spike ran his hand over her butt, then reached behind himself to get the key off of the nightstand. He unlocked Willow’s manacle and removed it from her wrist. “Think the Slayer needs ta be spanked?”

“Oh, yeah,” Willow smiled...almost evilly...as she climbed to her knees. “On your hands and knees, Slayer,” Willow raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

“Will? Are you channeling Spike?” Buffy asked worriedly. Willow’s grin broadened.

“You wouldn’t believe how good that felt,” she moaned. “I came so hard,” her voice was seductive, teasing. “I’ll make you cum, Buffy,” she promised. “I know you want to.”

“Yes,” Buffy moaned as Willow reached out for her. Without another word of protest Buffy allowed Willow to help her to her hands and knees.

“Count for me, Spike?” Willow asked.

“Sure thing, luv,” he pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard as Willow rubbed her hand over Buffy’s bare butt cheek. Willow lifted her hand and lowered it with a resounding ‘smack’, making Buffy jump and issue a little noise from deep in her throat.

“One,” Spike said.

Chapter 12

Another week had passed since Willow, Buffy and Spike moved into Willow’s parents’ house together. Everyone was sitting around the table at Giles’, discussing the demon the three of them had come across the night before while on patrol.

The demon had been attacking a group of young girls in the park and they fought it, but hadn’t been able to kill it. They might have done so, had the demon not escaped, but it would have been difficult. Now, they were looking for any information they could find about the demon, including, what type of demon it was, what it might be doing here, where they could find it, and how to kill it.

When it came time for patrol Buffy and Spike left, leaving Willow with Giles, Xander and Anya to continue researching the demon.

“Be careful,” Willow said, putting on a brave front. They hadn’t been able to find any information about the demon, and she was worried about them running into it again.

And it was hard, watching her lovers walk into a dangerous situation without her. Not that she would be that much help to two, ah, people, with super human strength, but it would make her feel better if she were with them, knew that they were alright.

“We will be, Will,” Buffy mussed her hair, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Xander watched with barely disguised interest as Buffy kissed Willow, then looked up to see his girlfriend looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

“What?” Xander looked at his girlfriend. “I wasn’t looking!”

“Yes, you were. But that’s okay, you’ll give me better orgasms after watching two women kiss,” Anya said as she turned back to the book she was reading.

“An,” Xander groaned.

Spike wrapped his arm around Willow’s back, lifting her out of her chair, and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. He deposited her back in her chair with smirk.

“See ya later, luv.”

“I’ll be here,” Willow swallowed hard as Buffy and Spike walked out the door. “And don’t forget to call if you need anything!” she yelled after them.

“We won’t,” Buffy called back.

Willow watched them leave with more than a little fear for their safety. She wished again she could be with them, but, after all, she was ‘research girl’, so she would be of more use right where she was. Willow settled back into the research with renewed determination to find the information they needed to kill this demon. Buffy and Spike would be alright. They had to be.

She pulled up her next bookmarked site and began reading. The four of them researched for another two hours until Anya slammed her book shut.

“I can’t find anything. And I’m tired,” she complained. Willow turned her wrist over and looked at her watch.

“Wow, already eleven! No wonder my eyes are crossing,” she pushed her laptop back and stretched.

“I think we’re gonna get going,” Xander said. “I have to be at the site early tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Giles looked up long enough to say, then turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

“Need a ride, Wills?” he asked his oldest friend as he stood from the table.

“No,” Willow smiled at him. “I’ll just wait for Buffy and Spike. They shouldn’t be much longer,” she said hopefully.

“Okay. ‘Night,” he kissed the top of her head. “See ya tomorrow, Giles.”

“What? Oh, yes, goodnight, Xander, Anya,” Giles said as he saw the two standing by the door.

“Goodnight, Willow, Giles,” Anya gave a little wave as she led Xander out of the apartment.

Another hour passed and Giles finally closed the book he was reading, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He lay the glasses down on the table and massaged his temples.

“Nothing,” he complained. “I really thought I had found something in this one,” he gave the offending book a little shove, sliding it across the table.

“I wonder where Buffy and Spike are,” Willow said, worry evident in her voice. “They’ve been gone for three hours.”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Willow,” Giles patted her hand. “They can both take care of themselves.”

“But what if that demon came back? What if he wasn’t alone this time? He was really strong, Giles,” Willow thought of all the things that could happen on patrol. Even a normal patrol was fraught with danger.

“They’d call if they were in trouble,” Giles reminded her of the cell phone Buffy was carrying tonight.

“I know,” Willow said, “but I can’t help worrying.”

“Look, it’s late,” Giles pushed his chair back and stood, “why don’t you let me take you home? Maybe they’ll go straight home, since it’s already so late.”

“Okay,” Willow agreed as she closed her laptop and re-packed her book bag. “But lets leave a note, just in case they come here while we’re gone.”

Willow wrote the note and tacked it to the front door. She and Giles walked to his car and he drove her home. When they pulled up in front of her parents’ house, the house that she now shared with Spike and Buffy, it was dark.

“I’m sure they’ll be home soon,” Giles squeezed her hand. “And I’ll call you as soon as I hear *anything*.”

“Okay,” Willow gave him a small smile for his efforts. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Willow got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk, unlocked her door and stepped inside. She turned around to wave at Giles, who didn’t pull away until she had shut the door.

Willow was feeling tired and cranky. She was way past ready for bed, but knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep with Buffy and Spike still out on patrol. Worry for her lovers made her antsy. Heck, more than antsy, she was letting her imagination run away with her. Cataloging all the horrible things that could have happened to them, over and over in her head, making her worry even more.

She decided to take a shower. Getting clean might make her feel less cranky, and it might help to wake her up some. She walked up the stairs, intending to go to their room, her parents’ room, for a pair of jammies. For the security of it, she’d take her shower in her old room. Halfway up the stairs she heard a noise. She froze. Oh, goddess, was someone, or something, in the house?

Swallowing hard and trying to keep her breathing steady, Willow continued up the stairs. At the head of the stairs she heard the noise again. She followed it down the hall and now stood outside the half-closed door to their bedroom. Fearfully, she reached out, slowly pushed the door open, and peeked in.

Her throat closed and she felt as if she were strangling. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t move. She watched wide-eyed as Buffy rose over Spike. They were having sex. She had been so worried about them, and they were here, having sex. And they had left her at Giles’. They had forgotten her and let her worry.

They were talking to each other, but Willow couldn’t make out the words over the sound of the blood pounding in her ears. She felt a little bit dizzy and wondered if she was going to faint.

Willow moaned deep in her throat, and the sound echoing in her own ears unglued her feet. She stepped back and bumped into the wall before turning around and running down the hallway, then down the stairs. She pulled frantically at the front door, then managed to turn the locks and get it open. She rushed out of the house and stood on the porch, lost.

Where did she think she was going? Walk all the way back to Giles’? With wooden legs she moved over to the steps and lowered herself to the top step. She wrapped her arm around the column, pressing her face and body against it, letting the tears course down her cheeks.

Buffy and Spike. Together. Without her.

She should have realized when he didn’t want to bite her. She was so stupid. To think that either one of them would want her when they could have each other. Really, what did she have to offer them?

***

“What was that?” Buffy froze as she listened. Spike listened, then sniffed the air.

“Red,” he said as he tightened his grip on her hips.

“What?” Buffy cried. “Willow?” Spike nodded. “She was here?” He nodded again. “And saw us?”

“What’s the big deal?” he asked, confused. They were just shagging. They did it all the time now.

“We left her at Giles’!” Buffy cried, as she rolled off of him and climbed off of the bed. She grabbed her robe and ran out of the room, slipping it on and belting it as she ran down the hallway, down the stairs.

“Willow?” she called as she hit the foyer. She looked into the living room, then, without knowing why, at the front door, where the chain still swung. Buffy opened the front door and saw Willow huddled on the porch.

“Will?” Buffy called to her friend.

“Go away, Buffy,” Willow sniffled.

“Will,” Buffy walked over to her and touched her arm. Willow jerked away from her.

“Go away. Go back and finish what you were doing,” Willow pressed her face and body closer to the column. Buffy looked up at Spike who had followed her and now stood in the doorway wearing hastily pulled-on jeans. She climbed down the steps until she was standing in front of Willow.

“Will, I’m sorry...,”

“I was worried!” Willow yelled at her, looked up at her with tears in her eyes, streaking her cheeks. “There’s a dangerous demon out there,” she gestured wildy with one hand, “and you were gone for three *hours*! All I could think about was that something had happened to you. And you forgot me,” she moaned as she hid her face against the column.

“Willow, I’m so sorry...,”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said. “I understand,” Willow tried to get her tears under control, scrubbing them away with the heel of her hand.

“Understand what?” Buffy asked in confusion.

Willow looked down, hugging her knees against her chest, “I know I’m not as pretty as you or, or as...manly...as Spike.”

“Wait, you think we don’t want you?” Buffy asked in surprise. “How could you...okay, bad question. But you are so wrong, Willow,” Buffy knelt on the step in front of Willow. “We not only want you, we *need* you. We love you,” Buffy pulled a resisting Willow into her arms.

“You forgot me. You made me worry,” Willow said tearfully.

“Yes, we did,” Buffy admitted as she rubbed Willow’s back, her eyes on Spike, “and I’m so sorry. *We’re* so sorry.” An anguished look on his face, Spike moved away from the door, and took a few steps toward the girls.

“Why?” Willow asked plaintively.

“Well,” Buffy began, “it’s a long story.”

“Give me the short version,” Willow said.

“We fought a couple of those demons and, uh, we sort of...,”

“You got *horny*?” Willow asked in disbelief, anger overriding the hurt she felt. “You got too horny to come and get me? Or to call and tell us you were alright? Is that supposed to make me feel *better*?” she struggled in Buffy’s arms, but the stronger blond refused to let go of her. “Let me go,” she demanded as she stopped her useless struggles.

“No,” Buffy said.

“Red?” Spike spoke her name as he stepped up behind her.

“Don’t talk to me,” Willow lifted her hands to cover her ears.

“Willow,” he gently touched her arm.

“Don’t touch me,” she jerked away from him. Spike grabbed her shoulders, lifted her and moved her away from the column. He sat down behind her, a leg on either side of her, and pulled her back in his arms so that she was pressed against his chest between him and Buffy.

He couldn’t believe he had hurt her. Unintentionally, sure, but it didn’t change the fact that he had hurt the one person in this world who genuinely loved him. Just him. Spike felt an emotion he hadn’t felt since he was a poncy human. Guilt. Bugger all.

“Willow,” he whispered her name, “I’m sorry, luv. I’m not used to thinking about other people,” he ran his hand through her hair. “Being a vampire...well, it’s all about instant gratification. I didn’t think...and I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said.

Willow began sobbing, wrapping her arms around Buffy and burying her face in the other girl’s neck as she cried out all the worry, hurt and anger she felt, unsure whether it was his gentle touch or his soft voice that made the dam burst.

As her tears subsided, Willow realized that Spike was still talking to her. He had leaned his face against her back, one arm around her and Buffy, pulling them close, the other still in her hair as he murmured, “I’m sorry, baby, so sorry,” over and over.

“I need a tissue,” she said, her voice husky and shaky from crying. Buffy pulled away from her and checked the pockets of her robe, pulling out a wad of folded tissues and handing them to Willow. Willow wiped her face off and blew her nose, then tossed the used tissues on the porch.

“I’m gonna bite her,” Spike said out of the blue. Buffy’s head jerked up as if someone had pulled a string.

“No!”

“Yes,” Spike replied, golden eyes staring into blue. “She wanted me to bite her before, and if I’d done that, none of this would be happening. She’d know how I felt about her. She’d feel it.”

“Will it hurt her?”

“At first, but not after...,”

“Hello! Sitting right here,” Willow raised her hand. “Maybe I don’t *want* you to bite me, anymore,” she said to the vampire behind her.

“Liar,” Spike whispered in her ear. “Your heart started beating so fast when I said I was going to bite you,” he licked her neck.

“Stop it,” she pulled away. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know,” he looked over her shoulder at Buffy, “but we’re gonna make it up to you.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. Buffy, following Spike’s lead, placed her hands on Willow’s knees and ran them up her thighs.

“No,” Willow struggled to get away from them. “I don’t want you to touch me!”

“Liar,” Spike whispered again, “you know I can smell you.”

“I don’t mean...there,” Willow said, “I mean up here,” she pointed to her head.

“*There* is all that matters right now,” he closed blunt teeth on her neck.

“No, I...,” Spike reached out a hand and grabbed Buffy’s robe, pulling it open so that it fell off of one shoulder, exposing her breast. “...oh, goddess,” Willow moaned as Spike sucked on her neck.

Buffy leaned in close and began kissing the other side of Willow’s neck as she unbuttoned Willow’s blouse. As each button came undone, Buffy pushed the blouse out of the way and kissed the newly bared flesh until she reached Willow’s breasts.

Taking a breast into her mouth Buffy sucked on the mound, then on just the nipple. Spike wrapped his fingers around her other breast, kneading it as he took her hand and moved it to Buffy’s breast, his mouth still on her neck. Willow moaned again as she felt heat building between her thighs.

“Get her panties,” Spike said as he lifted Willow.

“No!” Willow squirmed, but the other two ignored her protests. Buffy slipped her hands beneath Willow’s skirt, grabbed her panties, and pulled them off of her, tossing them onto the porch. Willow tried to clamp her thighs together.

“No,” Willow moaned again as Buffy pushed her skirt up around her waist. Spike lifted her onto his lap, then he and Buffy pushed her knees apart. Spike wrapped her feet behind his calves, then spread his legs, spreading Willow wide open.

Buffy lowered her head and placed a kiss on the inside of Willow’s knee, then another further up. Willow tried to push her head away, but Spike put his arms over hers so that they were trapped behind his, then bent his arms and placed his hands on her breasts.

Willow unlatched her feet and attempted to close her legs, but Buffy’s hands on her knees kept them open. Buffy’s mouth moved up Willow’s thigh, getting closer and closer to her center as Spike kneaded her breasts, rolled her nipples, and nuzzled her neck.

“No, no,” Willow moaned. Goddess, this felt so good. But she didn’t want it to feel good! She didn’t want to forgive them. They hurt her. They...oh, goddess...they were making her feel so good.

“Buffy!” she cried out as her friend finally touched her. Buffy’s tongue flicked out to tease her clit, then her thumbs were spreading her and she was licking a long stroke up her slit, then another. “Aah, Buffy!” Willow moaned as she tried to move her hips against Buffy’s face.

Wrapping her legs back around Spike’s and placing her hands on his hips, she used them to give her leverage as she lifted her own hips, pressing herself against Buffy’s mouth. Oh, goddess, she wanted them so much. She hated that they could make her feel this way. Hated that it was so easy for them to turn her on.

“Spike,” she moaned as he pinched her nipples and grazed his fangs over her shoulder. Then Buffy stroked her clit with her tongue and slid a finger inside her and Willow began to move faster. She felt Spike’s hard cock pressing into her ass through his tight jeans, her movements against Buffy’s face causing her to rub against him.

“That’s right, Red,” Spike whispered in her ear as his fingers worked her breasts, Buffy’s mouth and hand between her thighs, “I want you. I need you,” he bit her earlobe, sucked on it. “I love you. I’m going to make you mine,” he sucked the skin of her neck into his mouth. “You’ll never wonder again how I feel,” he closed blunt teeth on her neck and Willow arched back against him.

“Spike,” Willow moaned as his words turned her on even more. “Oh, goddess, Buffy!” she screamed as Buffy slipped as second finger inside her and sucked her swollen nub into her mouth. “Buffy, Spike, please, oh, goddess, please. Aaahh!” she screamed as she came. Buffy drank her juices, licking, sucking, fingering Willow into a second orgasm.

When she had drunk all of Willow’s release, Buffy lifted her head and smiled at Willow and Spike.

“Wonder what the neighbors thought that was,” she teased.

“This is Sunnyhell. The neighbors are used to the screaming,” Spike said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Willow retorted, her breath still coming fast, her muscles relaxing. “Ah!” she cried in surprise as Spike lifted her and turned her around on his lap. She automatically reached out and grabbed his shoulders for support, then watched as he unfastened his jeans and freed his erection.

“Spike, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Gonna let you take advantage of me,” he said as he lay back on the porch and pulled her forward until she was kneeling above his straining cock. Willow couldn’t help but smile at his arrogant, cocky response. It was one of the things she loved about him, after all.

But she was still supposed to be mad at him, she reminded herself. Well, maybe she should let him make it up to her, like he’d said, she thought as she lowered herself over him. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes rolled back in his head as her heat covered him.

“Spike,” she called his name and he opened his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be making something up to me?” Without a word he pulled her down so that she was laying on his chest, placed his hands on her hips, lifted her off of him, then shoved her back down.

“Oh, goddess!” she cried as he drove deep inside her, her clit rubbing against him. “Spike!” she cried as he did it again. “Yes!” she grabbed his shoulders and held on as he slammed into her.

Buffy moved between Spike’s legs and ran her hands over Willow’s ass, touching the place where they joined, squeezing Spike’s sacs. She slid her hand between their bodies and found Willow’s clit.

“Aah, Buffy!” she cried out, her back arching as her body tensed. “Spike!” she screamed as she came. Spike let go of her hips, moved his hands to her back, and thrust into her. As she recovered, Spike pulled her face down to his.

“I wanna bite you,” he said and Willow could see the desire...the need...clouding his eyes. “Let me?” he asked.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Yes!” she had wanted this for so long, it seemed. And it was finally going to happen. He lifted his head and licked her neck, then kissed the spot over her pulse. He morphed and Willow pulled away to look at him.

“What?” Spike asked, worried that she had changed her mind.

“I just wanted to see you,” she said, lifting her hand to gently stroke his ridged brow. She looked into his golden eyes. “Okay, now,” she kissed him before turning her head to the side.

“Willow,” he groaned as he placed his lips against her neck, then slid his fangs into her and drank.

“Spike,” she cried out at the pain of the bite, and then there was only pleasure. “Oh, goddess, Spike! Spike!” she came again.

The taste of her blood on his tongue, the feel of her heat clenching around him, the sound of her cries of pleasure combined to drive Spike to the edge and beyond.

“Willow!” he cried into her neck as he pumped his release into her. Willow melted bonelessly against him, exhausted.

“Spike,” she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Red,” he replied. He lifted his finger to trace the bite, then licked it. “You’re mine,” he declared.

“Are you mine?” she asked.

“Always,” he held her close. He’d never felt this way about anyone before. Not Cecily, not even Dru. Buffy was a nice enough chit, and he cared about her, enjoyed shagging her. But Willow was the one he loved, needed. He should have bitten her sooner, he thought, as he nuzzled her neck.

***

When they were finally ensconced in bed, Willow cuddled between Buffy and Spike, Willow asked the question that had been on her mind.

“Are you going to bite Buffy, too?”

“No way!” Buffy said. “You’re not biting me,” she looked over Willow to the blond vampire.

“Wasn’t planning on it, Slayer,” he retorted. “A claim,” he turned to Willow and looked into her eyes, “is the taking of a mate. We only take one mate. Vampires’ll shag anything that moves,” he clarified as he saw the question in Willow’s eyes.

“Thanks a lot,” Buffy muttered.

“...but we only take one mate.”

“That’s me?” Willow asked.

“Mmm hmm,” he smiled at her.

“Oh,” she considered that for a moment. “What about a bite to mark her?”

“He’s not biting me,” Buffy mumbled.

“Most marks are for protection,” Spike said. “Normally, a vampire won’t mess with someone marked as under another vampire’s protection. However, a Slayer marked by a vampire would probably be seen as a challenge. Probably make her more of a target, rather than protect her.”

“Oh,” Spike watched as her brow furrowed in concentration. She looked up at him with big green eyes, “Can I bite you?”

“What?!” Buffy yelped.

“You wanna bite me?” Spike stiffened in disbelief.

“I don’t have to,” Willow tried to reassure him, misunderstanding his reaction. Spike rolled onto her and grabbed her hands, pressing them to the bed above her head.

“But you would?” he asked.

“Uh, what’s that?” she asked as she felt his erection pressing into her belly. Spike smirked down at her.

“That’s me, thinking about you biting me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he replied as he moved against her.

“Oh! Does, um, does that mean ‘yes’?”

“Yes,” he whispered as he lowered his head to her neck and licked his bite.

“Oh, goddess, Spike!” she cried as his touch made her hot and wet.

“Let me in,” he whispered and Willow opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he slid into her. “Bite me,” he begged.

Willow placed her mouth against his neck and licked it, then pulled his skin into her mouth and sucked. Spike drove into her and she sucked harder, then she closed her teeth on the skin she held in her mouth, biting down.

“Harder,” Spike said.

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Willow said.

“Hurt me!” he licked the bite mark on her neck. “Hurt me good.” Willow sucked on his skin and bit down again, hard. Spike sank his fangs into her neck and Willow jerked, biting down harder. Spike growled against her neck, tasting her blood as he came. Willow cried out as the sensation of him pulling her blood out of her gave her an orgasm that rocked her body.

As they recovered from their orgasms, the two of them lay together, wrapped around each other. Neither could get enough of touching the other as their new bond came alive.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Buffy asked.

“Somebody’s cranky,” Willow said.

“I’m not cranky,” Buffy denied.

“I love you,” Spike whispered against Willow’s neck.

“I know,” Willow smiled. She could feel it. “I love you, too.”

“I know,” he whispered back.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amanda, unofficial beta, unsung hero, grasshopper extraordinaire.
> 
> My older fic is being posted w/o additional edits, so I apologize for the excessive use of euphemisms and things like 'bloody hell' and 'bugger'. *g*


End file.
